Pokémon : La Mission Niantic
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: Candela,Blanche et Spark ont été recrutés par Niantic pour diriger des équipes de dresseurs de Pokémons issus du secteur civil. Lancés dans une quête écumée de théoriques mythologiques, guidés par le pouvoir de Nirvania, ils vont percer les secrets de la tristement célèbre compagnie, tout en rééquilibrant les forces de la nature du monde des Pokémons. Blanche/Spark LEMON
1. Prologue: Ainsi fut-il

**La fuite : Ainsi fut-it**

 ** _mises à jour 3 décembre 2016_**

Spark avait réussi à voler une carte d'un garde de sécurité ainsi qu'un de leur uniforme.

22h30, Blanche était au gym sur le tapis roulant comme l'horaire l'indiquait. Il soupira de soulagement. Il pénétra la pièce en silence avec son gros sac de spot.

Il avait appris naturellement le rythme horaire de leur geôlier: Niantic. Il avait dix minutes, avant qu'un véritable garde fasse une ronde et trouve un garde pas à sa place dans le gym du leader bleu;

-Spark! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as fait peur!Dit-elle en enlevant ces écouteurs, le visage affichant un sourire en coin intrigué.

Il s'aligna avec la caméra de surveillance et lança un drôle d'outil qui se magnétisa sur le bloc. Il jeta un sac de sport avec un autre uniforme de garde sur le plancher, pendant que Blanche quittait le tapis roulant embêtée.

-Mets ça…Suis-moi d'Autercaun, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

-Pourquoi je t'obéirais, ''instinct''? Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Spark ferma les yeux et soupira à vif.

-Ta gueule, Candela nous couvre durant une demi-heure seulement, moins s'ils réagissent vite…

Les alarmes sonnèrent. Blanche comprit dans les yeux de Spark, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle suive son intuition. C'était irrationnel, mais fallait suivre son plan.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils marchaient en rang mal à l'aise. La casquette de sécurité rentrée jusqu'aux yeux.

Ils croisèrent un officier en panique qui les regarda droit dans les yeux sans les reconnaître en leur ordonna de se rendre au secteur A-30 sans délais. Spark hocha la tête en le laissant partir. Blanche était crispée. Il lui prit la main et en profitant pour prendre les escaliers de secours les plus proches. Il descendit un étage en la trainant;

-Spark expliques-moi! Cria-t-elle en arrêtant abruptement.

-Arrêtes de vouloir comprendre d'Autercaun! Suis-moi!

Il lui prit le poignet sauvagement pour la diriger trois étages plus hauts. Il comptait à haute voix comme s'il attendait un décompte.

Une explosion survenue à gauche, déclenchant les gicleurs. Spark sortit une pokéball transparente de sa poche et fit apparaître une pokémon que même Blanche ne connaissait pas.

Le pokémon était similaire à Mew dans sa taille et courbe, il avait cependant deux paires d'ailes et la couleur du diamant. Dans l'éclairage des néons et la pluie artificielle des gicleurs, la grande émeraude sur son front s'illumina et le pokémon étranger hocha la tête.

Spark serra Blanche contre lui ,tous deux mouillés comme deux truites dans l'eau, pendant qu'elle tentait de le repousser.

Une grande lumière apparut du pokémon inconnu et en un instant, ils étaient au sec et dans une pénombre. Le pokémon tombât et Spark s'approcha en le prenant dans ses mains.

Blanche était sidérée. Elle tourna un regard vers les lieux mi-éclairés. Ils étaient apparus dans un vaste entrepôt… Le pokémon les avait téléporté? Des tablettes en acier jusqu'au plafond de 20 pieds de haut où étaient rangés des palettes de boites en bois estampées. Elle voyait dans les bois les plus proches des tags reconnaissables: 035 MLF, 067 MCP, 129 MGC, 143 RFX. C'était des boites remplis de pokéballs ?

-Tu m'avais promis Max… Dit une voix.

Blanche se retourna. C'était bien le pokémon qui avait parlé! Elle fut déchirée de voir Spark pleurer sur la tête du pokémon;

-Ne les laisse pas nous reprendre… ne les laisse pas….

Spark sortit le pistolet du holster, se leva, regardant par-dessus son épaule et visa la tête du Pokémon étrange et tira. Blanche vibra de peur et de colère. Aucun dresseur digne de ce nom pourrait abattre un pokémon et encore moins Max Spark.

Le diamant de sa peau devint opaque puis craqua comme du verre pour ensuite tomber en poussière, ne laissant qu'une émeraude. Spark ramassa l'émeraude.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria Blanche en sentant ses yeux gonflés d'amerturme.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Dit le jeune homme en essuyant de sa manche les larmes déchirantes sur sa joue.

-C'était quoi?

-Un Mew-11…Nirvania...

-Eleven? Sortit Blanche.

Spark se dirigea dans le vaste entrepôt avec aisance. Il y avait là des palettes entières de pokéballs étiquetées, par milliers, par millions!

-Tu vois, c'est déjà en cours! Ils entreposent les pokémons! Dit-elle comme si elle venait de percer le sale secret de Niantic.

-Tu n'as pas vu le pire! Spark arriva à un écran et lui montra une machine.

Le tableau de contrôle devant une fenêtre était digne de la complexité d'un cockpit d'avion. Par delà le plexiglas, on voyait un convoyeur ou pokéballs une après l'autre étaient ouverte par un outil mécanique, un jet de lumière, vidée et relancée dans un panier industriel.

-Mais où sont les pokémons? Demanda Blanche.

-Niantic les digitalise… et les supprime…

-Les digitalise? Ce sont des êtres vivants pas des données?

-Plus maintenant… et maintenant qu'ils peuvent faire ça avec des pokémons… Quand penses-tu qu'ils vont faire pareil avec des humains? Ils ne nous entrainent pas pour monter une équipe de dresseur, Blanche… Ils nous élèvent comme un futur bétail…les échantillons pour faire des soldats électroniques!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Les pokémons ont été expérimentés génétiquement depuis des décennies, les humains aussi… mais maintenant qu'ils ont pu convertir la vie en données… Jouer à Dieu est un jeu d'enfant! Une partie de codage! Mew-11! Onze évolutions qui n'ont rien de naturel! Nirvania pouvait parler, se téléporter, créer des illusions et des rêves prémonitoires. Elle savait tout. Elle pouvait se brancher à internet comme un psychique à l'esprit humain. Elle est venue à moi et m'a donné le plan.

-Quel plan, Spark?

Ils entendirent les pas précipités des gardes. Il montra la gemme verte dans sa main;

-C'est la clef pour mettre fin à tout cela! Dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers des rangées ou les palettes étaient moins débordantes. BLanche remarqua les tag industriel des pokémons les plus rares.

Toujours suivis par les gardes, bientôt ils coururent. Sur une tablette étiquetés Nirvania, deux pokéballs transparentes. Un modèle qu'on utilisait rarement, généralment pour les pokémons Spectre très malicieux ou encore des pokémons qui se refusaient au UltimeBall. Spark fit apparaître un nouveau Nirvania et dès le premier instant, lui mit le cristal sur le front;

-Il faut aller sauver Candela maintenant Max… Dit-elle en se levant avec grâce.

Blanche regarda ce pokéon nouveau avec terreur. La crainte naturelle envers ce qui nous parait majestueux, puissant et magnifique. Spark prit la dernière pokéball de modèle Nirvania. Ils disparurent encore une fois et apparurent dans une cellule où Candela était menottée.

-Tu en as mis du temps Maxi-boy!

Elle avait été battue, du sang coulait de son sourcil et sa peau était glissante de sueur.

-Comment enlever ça putain! Dit Spark en forçant contre les menottes d'acier épais.

Blanche sortit sa pokéball de son fidèle acolyte : un Alakazam;

-Brise-le fer! Demanda-t-elle en pointant les menottes.

Il sourcilla à peine et les menottes avaient tordus à l'envers pour laisser leur camarade et rivale sortir.

L'instant suivant, les trois dresseurs, Alakazam et Nirvania était dans un champ de lavande.

Le pokémon étrange tombât, comme son prédécesseur l'avait fait. BLanche ne commprenait rien à la dynamique des pouvoirs de ce pokémon.

-Une dernière fois, Spark… Commença le Pokémon mourant. Ils ont voulu te briser… mais ça nous a rendu plus fort encore…Je te l'ai déjà demandé… mais la prochaine fois… tu n'hésiteras même pas…Pas vrai? Continue le plan…

Spark était vidé. Il avait trop eu peur, trop pleurer. Il appuya le pistolet contre la tête du Nirvania mais sans tirer, la balle était déjà partie. Nirvania avait contrôlé son esprit pour lui éviter cette souffrance une fois de plus. Le diamant prit de l'opacité, craqua et tombant en poussière merveilleuse autant qu'elle était triste.

Spark se laissa tomber dans l'herbe florale. Blanche prit l'émeraude. Candela se leva ;

-Spark, il faut continuer… La maison devrait être proche…Dit-elle avec toute la douceur que la panique et une attitude naturelle grossière pouvait permettre.

Blanche prit Spark par l'épaule. Elle se souvenait combien de fois Spark avait relevé de leur camarade de classe. Il ne laissait personne pleurer, il ne laissait personne être seul, il n'avait jamais laissé un étudiant être persécuté.

Candela avait raison. À une centaine de mètre de là, il y avait une cabane en bois ronds avec un toît en bardeau de cèdre. C'était une très petite maison, comme un campement de pêche ou un chalet. Sur le porche, trois sacs de sport avec des vêtements et leurs pokéball de combat.

Candela vérifia les deux pièces de la petite demeure. Ils étaient seuls. Il y avait une chambre avec deux petits lits bordés de couvertures de laines champêtres. Une autre pièce avec un âtre qui était aussi le four et poêle, la cuisine et la salle de séjour. C'était décoré de peintures de pokémons pittoresques, de photos de pêche, de rideaux à carrés. Kitsch et merveilleux en même pyroli sortit de la porte entrouverte et alla allumer un feu en jappant comme si c'était attendu de lui en bon petit chien.

-Nirvania a vraiment tout planifié… S'étonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça? Demanda Blanche. Pourquoi toi tu es plus au courant?

-Nirvania n'avait pas confiance en toi… Dit Candela en se penchant pour caresser le pyroli.

Blanche arqua un sourcil éhontée.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dirait…Chuchota Spark assis sur le lit de camp dans la salle de séjour pendant que le pyroli s'avançait pour lui lécher les doigts.

Il n'eut pas de choix de l'accepter sur ses genoux comme un gros toutou de compagnie.

-Mixoulou, Se plaint-il pendant qu'il lui léchait le visage.

-Tu sais où nous sommes? Demanda Candela.

-C'est un chalet de ma famille. Nirvania devait nous téléporter à quelque part où il n'y a aucun réseau mobile, aucune caméra… et malheureusement, un endroit où ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver, est aussi un endroit qu'elle ne peut connaître… Je lui ai suggéré l'endroit…

Il eut un moment de silence et Blanche s'assit à côté de Spark et de Mixoulou le pyroli affectueux.

-Pourquoi elle se détruit après avoir utilisé son pouvoir? Demanda-t-elle en toute érudite qu'elle était.

-Parce qu'après 2 ou 3 téléportations, Nirvania évolue en Infernias, un pokémon surpuissant mais dénudé de sens moral. Niantic en a fabriqué un lot pour créer des armes de guerre… sauf que les Infernias ne se contrôlent pas…

Blanche l'écouta avec pitié mais elle voulait vraiment comprendre;

-Pourquoi son esprit…en fait comment…Dit-elle en lui donnant la pierre.

-Une Nirvania est tous les nirvania… sans l'émeraude ils sont des pokémons ordinaires… c'est ça qui lui a ouvert son esprit... et la connecte avec ses expériences antérieures.

Alakazam regarda sa maitresse en penchant la tête à la vue de la pierre. Il mit les deux mains sur son cœur puis sur la bouche;

-Toi aussi tu voudrais parler? Demanda Blanche à son pokémon préféré.

Il hocha la tête paisiblement en prenant siège sur le tapis en position de méditation. Il pointa le dedans de sa paume et fit un grand cercle. Candela et Spark ne comprenait pas mais Blanche avait un doute;

-Nirvania? C'est grand?

Alakazam tourna la tête lentement pour dire non. Il pointa le pyroli puis lui-même, puis la ceinture de pokéball des dresseurs puis fit un grand cercle avec le bras;

-Nirvania c'est tous les pokémons? Traduisit Blanche.

Il ferma les yeux en faisant non de la tête. Il se leva et toucha son cœur, puis le cœur de sa maîtresse;

-Nirvania est le cœur de tout?

Alakazam leva les bras. Ça ressemblait à un ''so-so'' ou un ''je-ne-sais-pas''. Blanche sourit. Spark avait les yeux vitreux, caressant le pyroli en manque d'attention d'une main automate.

Un silence mal aisant envahi la pièce, Blanche, Spark et Candela furent les auditeurs d'un crépitement de feu joyeux, durant une bonne minute avant que Candela frappe sur ses cuisses en se levant

-Je ne peux surement pas rêver d'une douche? Sorti Candela en remémorant aux autres qu'elle était couverte des traces de combat.

-Tu as surement déjà pris des douches de Tortank par le passé? Dit Blanche en riant.

-C'est raciste pour rien Princesse d'Autercaun…

Elle haussa les épaules en se levant blessée;

-Merde! Pas ma faute s'ils font ça en Afrique!

-Je ne suis même pas née en Afrique, Pétasse, je suis américaine!

-Les filles… pas la peine de raviver les vieilles cicatrices… Nous ne sommes plus les leaders d'équipes adversaires ou les trois meilleurs se battant pour le podium de la graduation… Murmura Spark.

Candela prit sa ceinture de pokéballs et le sac de sport en prenant la porte.

Spark se coucha sur le petit lit de camp. Il leva une couverture et Mixoulou vînt s'y abriter le museau dehors.

-Il est vraiment chez lui ce petit! Rit Blanche en flattant sa crinière.

-C'est le gardien des clefs et des lieux… Rit Spark. Mon père a gagné des compétitions avec lui mais c'est à garder le chalet qu'il a toujours été le meilleur. Mixoulou est un défenseur de territoire dans l'âme et il adore les couvertures. Il en brulait toutes les semaines alors mon père lui a battit cette maison en faux bois. Tout est traité thermique.

Blanche toucha la laine des couvertures, effectivement, c'était le même matériel que les couvertures anti-feu. Elle croisa sa main et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent naturellement.

Elle le regarda. Il souriait en regardant vers Mixoulou. Il pressa sa paume puis se retourna dans les couvertures;

-Dors bien… C'est dans 10 jours qu'ils nous auront retracés… Nirvania l'a prédit.

-Tu te fis à ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-La prémonition et l'intuition ont beaucoup de chose en commun, ma belle… le premier point est que j'y crois…

Blanche alla trouver le lit. Elle regarda le contenu de son sac. Il y avait des vêtements civils à sa taille qu'il n'était pas sien, pantalons, camisoles, sous-vêtements comme elle les aimait même un pyjama. Un manteau de mi-saison , des bottes de randonnées à sa taille, un taser électrique, un couteau, un pistolet et des munitions, une trousse de premier soins et de toilette. Un drôle d'ensemble de survie.

Elle mit le pyjama, drôlement heureuse. Nirvania savait donc vraiment tout?

Elle s'endormit rapidement mais d'un seul œil. Elle avait l'esprit du guetteur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien dormi de sa vie. Candela arriva plus tard, toute aussi heureuse du contenu de son sac.

Tôt, elle fut réveillée par le nez bouillant de Mixoulou. Il attira Blanche vers le lit de camp. Spark marmonnait dans son sommeil, il tenait l'émeraude qui brillait dans la nuit. Elle tenta d'écouter mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle le brassa par les épaules et il se réveilla avec une vague de panique en regardant à travers son âme de ses yeux pers.

Il respirait avec douleur pris de sudation horrible.

-Je l'ai vu! Dit-il.

-Vu quoi?

-Nirvania a toujours ignoré l'emplacement de la machine… Maintenant elle le sait… Elle ….

Ses yeux clignèrent et il retomba dans ses bras. Instantanément endormi comme si un Rondoudou avait chanté.

Elle tenta de se délivrer.

-restes…Dit-il dans un murmure. Reste avec moi….

Elle était prise entre ses dédains naturels envers les proximités humaines et son profond attrait pour les sujets mystiques.

Elle leva les couvertures et glissa une jambe, puis deux. Spark roula et elle se coucha le long de son dos. Mixoulou se glissa entre deux couvertures à leur pied.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla par un fracas de casseroles. Candela venait d'échapper un poêlon avec un magnifique foetus de crêpe éclaboussé sur le plancher. Mixoulou arriva d'un pas pressé et lécha la pâte brulante.

-Bon Matin Princesse d'Autercaun! Dit-elle joyeuse.

-Mes ancêtres étaient des ducs… je ne suis pas une princesse… Dit-elle en s'assoyant dans le lit.

Elle inspecta la micro-demeure;

-Où est Spark?

-Il est parti à l'érablière plus long, nous trouver du ''vrai'' sirop d'érable! On s'ennuie déjà de lui?

Blanche rougit. Blanche ne pouvait mentir sur ses joues.

-Ahaha! On aurait pu faire la une des journaux de Presse; ''la capitaine de l'équipe Sagesse a suivi son instinct sauvage et est atterri dans le lit du Leader Maximilien Spark pendant qu'il fuyait un complot de Niantic pour dominer le monde des….''

La porte ouvrit abruptement mettant fin à son mélodrame. Spark en tenue similaire au contenu du sac de Blanche arriva avec un panier rempli de denrées. Il avait cueilli avec son fidèle rattata diverses baies sauvages, des carottes et oignons. Son roucarnage avait pêché au bec une demi-douzaine de poissons. Il avait, tel promis, un pot maçon plein de liquide ambré.

Spark sourit à tous mais posa sur Blanche un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Blanche détourna ses yeux, gênée vers la fenêtre.

-Tu as trouvé des œufs finalement? Sourit Spark en voyant la petite pile de crêpe style pancake. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une tonne d'hirondelles sauvages par ici!

Candela semblait fière de sa préparation. Spark mit la table et bientôt les trois leaders mangeaient ensemble. Ça leur remémorait les classes à l'Académie, où tous les étudiants étaient nourris à la cafétéria et devait respecter des cycles pour l'emplacement assise. La direction avait imposé ce principe pour éviter l'effet de ''groupe''. Chaque jour assis avec trois nouvelles personnes à une petite table.

-En fait, Spark… je pensais à ça ce matin… Comment as-tu compris ce que Niantic faisait? Demanda Blanche.

Il déposa sa fourchette, cambra le dos vers la chaise, les mains sur la nuque et y repensa;

-Tout ça part de la réunion avec le Proviseur…


	2. Le commencement

**Chapitre deuxième : le commencement.**

 **Université de Tansho :10 mois plus tôt**

Candela tapotait depuis presqu'une heure sur son pokédex dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne savait plus quoi lire, quoi faire dans cette expectation éreintante. Toutes la classe de Terminale des dresseurs avait été réunie à l'Université de Tansho, un par un, ils avaient rentré dans le bureau du proviseur Willow Sr. Elle était la dernière.

Encore une fois, elle tira sur le col blanc de la chemise de son uniforme et replaça sa jupe. Elle détestait porter des jupes. Bientôt 4 ans à l'Université, obligée de porter ces stupides jupes en laine grise. Candela préféra le confort de son ensemble de jiujitsu ou des leggings de sport. Elle rêvassa encore. Dans quelques mois, elle pourra parcourir les arènes du monde dans son costume de Dresseur d'Élite libre de toutes ses restrictions, seule et indépendante. Elle enverrait ses profils à sa famille et garderait que le minimum pour vivre, avec son sac à dos et ses meilleurs pokémons. Elle rêvait de combattre dans la prestigieuse arène du Bourg Palette et du Mooncenter. Devenir une dresseuse de pokémon de haut calibre était toute sa vie.

 _Pourtant, si même l'idiot de Spark était déjà passé ; ça ne pouvait être en ordre alphabétique?_ Se dit-elle encore réveillant l'anxiété qui était propre à sa personne.

Avait-elle échoué un genre de test? Était-il arrivé quelque chose qu'elle ignorait? Elle bouillonnait sur place. Elle caressa doucement sa pokéball dans laquelle vivait son précieux compagnon; Viridium. Elle avait hâte que cette journée éternelle finissent. Pouvoir rentrer dans le dojo, délivrer un peu de stress contre son grand frère Élabre qui était enseignant en arts martiaux à l'Université.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était son tour. Une enquête, des remerciements, des réprimandes, un trophée? Elle s'attendait à tout. Elle passa cette porte en sachant étrangement que c'était un moment décisif dans sa vie d'étudiante de 19 ans.

Dans le bureau du Proviseur Willow Sr., se tenait, assis contre le bureau son fils aîné, le très apprécié Pr. Willow Jr.

Candela sourit mais son sourire fut vite avalé. Elle venait de remarquer le derrière de tête reconnaissable de Spark, debout dans son uniforme sur le bord de la fenêtre ainsi que Blanche sagement assise sur une des chaises en face du bureau.

-Instinctivement, j'ai l'impression de comprendre ce qu'on fait ici…Dit Spark en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Maximilien? Demanda le proviseur.

Spark se retourna. Il détestait son prénom. Il préférait déshonorer la lignée des Spark en surexposant son nom de famille. Blanche répondit;

-Je n'ai pas encore analysé les statistiques de notre graduation, car elles sont sorties ce matin, Commença-t-elle en posant ses mains délicatement sur son attaché-case d'étudiante parfaite…mais je sais pertinemment que, malgré des doutes légitimes, nous sommes les meilleurs dresseurs de notre génération. Vous avez surement quelque chose à nous confier…

Blanche avait réussi à garder son ton maniéré, prétentieux même si ses joues rougissaient de stress. Le Proviseur Willow sourit;

-Voyez-vous, j'ai tenu une grande réunion avec l'ensemble du corps professoral. Vos noms ont toujours remonté à la surface. J'ai tenu à rencontrer… cependant… tout de même, tous les membres de votre graduation. Et voyez-vous Miss. D'Autercaun, c'est sans aucun doute, que je vous sélectionne tous les trois pour une tâche importante…

Ce n'était pas un cas de pokémons légendaires dans la nature… Candela savait que c'était quelque chose de grand.

-Je ne suis cependant pas autoriser à vous divulguer plus amples détails. Dit Willow en prenant son téléphone.

Candela envoya des regards de détresse à ses camarades de classes. Blanche et Max Spark se regardaient avec des yeux complices.

Quelques blablas plus tard, trois hommes en costume noir massifs comme des réfrigérateurs rentrèrent suivis d'un petit homme rabougris. Ils déposèrent sur le bureau trois sacs. Ils l'ouvrirent. À l'intérieur de chaque un; un pokédex de maître, un ensemble de pokéball de toutes sortes, des baies framby et des soins de différentes catégories. Bref, l'équipement complet et typique d'un dresseur d'élite de compétition dans un magnifique sac à dos à coque rigide.

-Je suis le Pr. Chen. Je tiens à vous inviter dans le programme _Generation Online_ conçu par les Laboratoires Niantic.

 _Niantic?_ Se dit Candela. _Ceux qui ont créé les pokéballs et tout?_

Enfin, Spark devînt attentif détournant son regard de la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes surement au courant de l'augmentation radicale du nombre de pokémons dans le Monde depuis quelques années. Depuis l'abandon massif du métier de dresseur de Pokémons autour des années 2000, l'accouplement sauvage est monté en flèche. Se faisant, nous sommes dans le droit de penser que d'ici 2020, des pokémons comme les Rattata et les Roucool pourront non seulement nuire à l'habitat naturel des animaux, d'autres Pokémons, mais aussi des humains. Nous avons donc développé l'initiative _Generation Online_ afin d'initier les citoyens à la science du dressage des pokémons afin de balancer cette catastrophe naturelle.

-Initier les citoyens? Vous voulez dire? Les gens normaux? Sans éducation? Commença Blanche. Ils pourraient en mourir voyons! On n'attrape pas un Insécateur au filet à papillon!

-Pr. Chen sauf sur votre respect, Commença Candela, je n'ai pas passé 8 ans d'étude pour que mon métier devienne accessible au public comme cela! Les pokémons ne sont pas des roches ou des timbres! On n'en fait pas collection pour le plaisir.

Le Pr. Chen ouvrit les yeux, pinça les lèvres en faisant agiter la main pour les encourager à vider leur sac. Les deux étudiantes se sentirent insultées mais Spark sortit;

-J'ai le sentiment de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire…

-C'est ce que je m'attendais d'un fils de la Maison Spark! Dit le célèbre professeur en lui souriant.

Les deux têtes de classe se retournèrent vers lui, aigries et le Proviseur Willow s'esclaffa;

-Vous voyez, mon ami, comme ils sont parfaits! Sourit-il.

-Je vois, mon ami… Je vois cela… Répondit le Pr. Chen.

Les deux hommes aux cheveux gris se regardèrent en partageant un grand secret.

Une heure plus tard, on leur avait fait signer des contrats de confidentialité, avant de les embarquer vers les laboratoires.

Dans la camionnette de Niantic Labs, Spark mit ses écouteurs sur son téléphone et regarda par la fenêtre évasive. Sure qu'il ne les écouterait pas, Blanche chuchota à Candela;

-Toi et moi on a beau avoir nos différends, on sait qu'on est les meilleures de la classe… mais Max Spark? Il n'a pas qu'une échelle entre nous deux et lui, il y a un vrai monde! Encore ses petits privilèges de ''famille''.

Candela leva du nez;

-Spark est un idiot…C'est un connard avec les gens mais c'est un très bon dresseur dans l'âme… Il a beau ne pas connaître tout son tableau pokédique par cœur et faire des erreurs de débutant parfois… C'est aussi le seul de notre classe qui a défendu les jumeaux Cavendish quand leurs parents ont été jugés comme membre de la Team rocket… Spark ce n'est pas le talent dans nous trois… C'est l'âme…Je n'ai , même toi n'a surement jamais vu quelqu'un qui pouvait danser avec un abra sauvage ou faire atterrir un Nosferapti dans sa main en plein jour…

-Ouais je sais Merci Candela! Dit-il fort en leur souriant.

Blanche rougit. Il avait tout entendu malgré la musique. Il sortit de son sac décoré de macarons de championnat et de patch de groupes de musique, une boîte bento. Il l'ouvrit en offrant aux filles de partager son repas. Kidnappées comme cela à la dernière minute, elles n'avaient pas apportée instinctivement de quoi passer la journée.

-Merci Spark d'avoir pensé à apporter à manger! Dit Blanche avec un ton artificiel.

-Blanche d'Autercaun… Tu sais que j'ai toujours de quoi manger…

Le garde du côté du conducteur sourit dans le miroir. Candela le vit. Elle avait hâte de comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire d'eux.

Ils furent convoqués dans une salle de réunion où siégeaient une dizaine de personne dans le noir. Ils regardaient une diffusion avant que les projeteurs ne les éblouissent.

-est-ce vraiment là les candidats de l'Université de Tansho, Chen? Demanda une voix rauque et âgée.

-Oui Président Ketchum.

 _Ash Ketchum en personne!_ Sautilla Candela en regardant les autres camarades. Blanche était rouge et Spark souriait naïvement.

Le célèbre dresseur et maintenant Président de Niantic Labs, sortit de l'ombre. Le Célèbre Raichu à son épaule comme sur les statues publiques… mais bien plus âgé et fatigué. Le Président Ketchum avait gardé, malgré l'âge, les traits qui lui étaient propres : de grands yeux et ces curieuses tâches sur les pommettes;

-Quand nous avons initié le mouvement _GO_ , j'avais pensé me mettre à l'avant plan. Ravivez la flamme de ceux qui, à mon âge rêvait de devenir dresseur de pokémons mais ont dépensé leur temps sur cette Terre à bien d'autres métiers… Je n'ai cependant plus du tout de flamme à raviver… Mon corps se fait vieux et même mon cœur commence à plisser de l'âge…

Un soupire de fatigue plus tard, il continua;

-Nous avions donc pensé à un visage jeune. Inspirant et fort. Une tête nouvelle dans le millieu pro mais compétent. Mais dans ce symbole de renouveau… Le département de Marketing a eu l'idée que ça ne pouvait être une seule personne. Nous avons trop de pokémons à capturer, trop de dresseurs à former… Vous serez les trois visages de trois grandes Équipes de dresseurs…

-Pour encourager le mouvement, Expliqua le Professeur Chen, nous bâtirons les petits arènes dans toutes les villes, doubleront le nombre de Pokécentre et d'ici cinq ans la menace de surpopulation sera qu'un souvenir…

-Que voulez-vous dire par Équipe? Demanda Candela.

-Pensez-vous que les citoyens vont gentiment capturer des pokémons pour le plaisir de la nature? Rit le Président. Il faudra des combats, des récompenses… Des gens bientôt passeront tous leur temps libre, le soir et la nuit en voiture ou à vélo à la recherche de pokémons pour mieux compétitionner dans des arènes locales.

-N'est-ce pas à l'encontre de tous nos enseignements? S'indigna Blanche. Nous sommes des dresseurs pour entrainer des pokémons et les soigner! pas distribuer du spectacles à chaque coins de rue! Comment pensez-vous que les pokémons seront traités? Enfermés dans des pokéballs dans des entrepôts jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive priorisant que leur meilleur attaquant naturel? Gavés jusqu'au coup de ses bonbons pleins de OGM pour les faire évoluer de force?

-La gestion des captures sera traitée de par le centre géré par le Pr. Willow Jr. Que vous connaissez… Commença le Pr. Chen.

-La gestion des captures? Commença à s'indigner Candela.

Une image apparue au projecteur. C'était un troupeau entier de Nidorina exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. Un groupe de chasseur africain avec un touriste au milieu, fiers de leur prise au grand sourire. Candela reconnu son frère aîné. Une diapositive d'après, trois vaporeon éventrés accrochés par la queue en haut d'un fumoir avec deux danois aux cheveux blonds blancs qui montraient leur bière, les mains pleines de sang. Blanche mit la main devant sa bouche bousculée par la violence de ces images. Spark craint le pire.

-Arrêtez! S'exclama-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas voir quel membre de sa famille avait péché de la sorte contre les pokémons. Dans la salle, il entendit des toussotements et des papiers replacés. L'image changea et il vit malgré lui, la photographie de son propre père, fusil de chasse acculé sur l'épaule visant un Roucool dans la cour arrière de la maison. Même son père, le Grand Octave Spark… Le monde avait vraiment changé.

-Vous savez que nous vous tenons par un contrat de confidentialité très serré. Nous avons fait des recherches sur vous, Candela Udanga, Blanche d'Autercaun, Maximilien Spark… Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir de la famille qui commence à tuer des pokémons. Il en a toujours un peu eu mais bientôt ça sera nécessaire. Si on n'engage pas l'initiative Pokémon GO au plus vite, des milliers de pokémons seront abattus pour protéger l'habitat naturel. Dans 100 ans, les pokémons seront considérés comme des animaux normaux. Être dresseur de pokémon sera aussi historique que les forgerons ou les VHS. Les gens commenceront à en manger comme des vulgaires animaux et on oubliera tout de cette culture ''désuète''.

Blanche tremblait. Spark lui prit les épaules pour qu'elle puisse s'y cacher pour pleurer. Candela sera surement rouge de colère si elle avait eu le teint laiteux de Blanche. Ils étaient en train de les menacer, les menacer avec la survie des pokémons du monde entier, les menacer de la réputation de leur famille, les menacer avec des recherches sur eux, bafouillant le code d'éthique des chasseurs de Pokémons .

-On gradue dans trois mois, Messieurs mais nous sommes des vrais dresseurs de pokémons depuis notre entrée à l'Académie depuis qu'on a 13 ans!

-C'est justement pour cela que vous serez les Leader de vos équipes. Rajouta le Président.

Les trois gorilles remontrèrent les sacs.

Devant Spark, un Elector jaune : Intuition.

Devant Candela un Sulfura rouge : Bravoure.

Et le dernière, bleu comme ses yeux devant Blanche un Artikodin : Sagesse.

-Une équipe…mondiale? Demanda Blanche dépassée par les évènements.

-Vous ne serez pas seuls… et croyez-moi, vous serez ici pour vous faire préparer pour la tâche…Répondit le Président Ketchum. Vous allez avoir une équipe d'entraineur personnel et pour vos pokémons, des cours de diction et de communication, esthéticiennes et tout... Vous n'aurez qu'à performer…

Ainsi tombait le rideau de la gloire

Dix mois à suer dans les gyms arènes, faisant dépasser les limites à leurs meilleurs pokémons de combat, entrainant leur corps dans le dojo et leur esprit dans le temple. Privés de leur graduation, disparus de la circulation, pourtant choyés d'un niveau de vie plus élevé que toute l'île de Tansho. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient encore moins libres que les détenus du pénitencier de TanshIV.

Les rencontres avec leur famille respective étaient limitées et sur surveillance. Leurs réseaux sociaux étaient contrôlés, leur messagerie sans instantanéité, même les nouvelles sur la télévision était contrôlées pour huiler l'engrenage d'un grand système dont ils allaient être que la tête d'affiche.

Ils reçurent par la poste privée des sous-sols de Niantic Labs leur diplôme emballé dans le papier bulle. Ils l'avaient regardé, air hébété dans leur appartement Niantic Building comme le testament de toute leur vie passée, preuve des promesses brisées, témoin ultime de la supercherie de Niantic Labs. Eux qui avaient sacrifié 8 ans de leur vie à la poursuite de ce métier n'avaient même pas pu participer au championnat de graduation. Tout cela pourquoi?

Pour tourner des vidéos de marketing, des tutoriels de dressage et des vidéos-flash de publicité.

Ils se croisaient de moins en moins dans les couloirs. Niantic avait réussi à monter le sentiment d'équipe en eux. Ils avaient repeint les murs de leurs salles d'entrainement de ses couleurs primaires. Ils voyaient les statistiques d'amélioration bordé du symbole de leur équipe en se donnant intérieurement le devoir de les dépasser. La population ne se soupçonnait même pas que dans quelques mois le _Monsieur et Madame tout le monde_ , pourrait chasser les pokémons dans leur cité et ils seraient les généraux d'une compétition marketing.

Candela, Blanche et Spark comprenaient, chaque jour, que ce n'était pas que pour sauver la nature, que Niantic finançait pareil projet.

Candela et Blanche n'avait jamais eu de preuves.

Élevée dans une famille de soldat, Candela était à son aise dans ce rythme de vie tyrannique mêlant entrainement, lecture et régime protéiné. La bravoure était une valeur qui lui seyait autant que les gants de boxe et les bottes en cuir. Blanche avait commencé à soupçonner quelques choses mais elle n'avait pu percer le déguisement parfait de Niantic Labs. Ces conversations d'hommes et femmes en sarrau blanc qui prenaient fin quand elle rentrait dans une pièce. L'énervement des coachs quand elle osait déroger à l'horaire rigoureux qui leur était imposé afin d'explorer les couloirs.

C'était un matin comme les autres pour Spark. Il s'était fait réveillé par un garde qui l'avait escorté au gym. Un entrainement d'une heure cardio et flex pour ensuite, aller manger seul durant une demi-heure dans l'immense cafétéria vide.

Cette journée-là, cependant une belle femme docteur arriva avec sa tablette électronique.

-Bonjour Max Spark, je suis le Docteure Ézabelle Otao. Je suis la directrice du département de recherche 11 chez Niantic Labs. Le Président m'a conseillé de te rencontrer pour te confier un pokémon bien spécial.

Spark avait bien évidement été charmé par ses longues jambes, ses traits asiatiques assouplis par une crinière blonde et ses gestes féminins à souhait. Il avait su aussi que Niantic ne demandait pas permission. Spark avait été captivé par le pendentif de la docteure. Sur une chaîne simple, une émeraude énorme sur un lit d'argent. Le genre de bijou qu'une docteure en modification génétique pokémoïde peut se permettre d'acheter aux encans.

La Docteure lui avait montré des images du prototype de Nirvania, Mew-Eleven. Un pokémon doux, avec deux paires d'ailes, une peau miroitante comme du diamant sans être tout à fait translucide. Ce Pokémon avait des airs de femme dans sa douceur mais n'avait rien de sexué. Dans ses yeux noirs comme l'abîme, il avait un regard qui semblait cacher tous les mystères du monde. Il avait accepté de la dresser pour Niantic. Premièrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser mais aussi, parce qu'une curiosité naturelle l'animait aussi mais principalement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas qu'une autre créature souffre de ses créateurs.

Docteure Otao lui présenta la pokéball nouveau genre spécialement conçue pour Nirvania-1 qui ressemblait drôlement à la Chimispectroball.

-Nirvania-1? Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autres? Avait demandé Spark avant d'ouvrir la pokéball.

-On ne fait plus ce genre d'erreur Spark, ont créé des copies de chaque expérimentation. Le prototype que tu vas rencontrer est un des centaines créés dans la phase initiale d'expérimentation. Ils sont tous génétiquement identiques mais nous travaillons que sur un seul à la fois…

Ainsi avait-il découvert ce nouveau pokémon créé de la main de l'homme. Un pokémon de type psychique avec apparemment aucune aptitude au combat. Spark était resté avec elle dans la salle d'observation durant des heures. Il lui avait appris à jouer à la balle, à faire léviter des plumes, à le suivre et à répondre au sifflement. En fait, jamais les docteurs n'avaient eu autant de réponses concluantes avant Spark. Elle démontrait l'intelligence d'un bébé chaton mais c'était déjà bien.

Un jour, il lui avait proposé une sortie. Non seulement les sorties étaient rares pour les futurs leaders de team mais ça représentait aussi un risque énorme pour la sécurité de ce nouveau pokémon inconnu du public.

On l'avait endormi au somnifère et conduit en hélicoptère dans un centre externe. Sur l'île protégée, il avait fait apparaître Nirvania sans problème et avait joué avec elle dans les herbes, sur la plage et dans les rochers.

Elle avait pris de la maturité intellectuelle alors extrêmement rapidement. Docteure Otao était fière du développement de son cerveau et de ses réactions face à autant de nouveautés. Bientôt, de nouveaux pouvoirs apparurent. Nirvania pouvait faire léviter des masses nettement supérieures à son poids, briser la pierre, contrôler les animaux, les pokémons faibles et même communiquer par image avec l'esprit humain.

Un soir, Spark revenait à la base en volant avec Nirvania. Ils avaient pratiqué tout l'après-midi cette nouvelle habilité surveillés par le drone volant.

Spark avait oublié à travers le dressage de Nirvania tous les enjeux de Niantic. C'était devenu plus qu'un pokémon de compagnie, plus qu'une amie fidèle : elle s'était connectée à lui comme une Reine à sa ruche. L'attachement que Spark ressentait avec Nirvania était proportionnel à sa connexion transcendante avec le monde qui l'entourait.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent la Docteure Otao qui couraient vers eux, les bras levés. Elle était en talons hauts et jupe cigarette rouge avec son sarrau de labo. Quand pourtant, elle prenait la peine de porter des vêtements de sport et des souliers de randonnée habituellement pour venir les observer dehors. Elles étaient poursuivies par un contingent de garde de sécurité lourdement armés.

Elle était loin. À plus de deux cents mètres, mais instinctivement Spark avait su qu'elle était en panique, qu'ils étaient en danger. Le son unique d'un arme à feu retenti et Nirvania doubla de vitesse pour rejoindre le corps de sa créatrice;

-Mama…? Avait-elle sortie.

Docteure Otao avait été touché sur le bord de l'épaule et du cou. Le sang giclait :

-Spark… Avait-elle pu murmurer en arrachant son collier à la pierre d'émeraude. C'est la clef…C'est la clef de tout…Ne les laisser pas…

Nirvania avait penché la tête. Comme si elle savait que la pierre allait devenir la source de son pouvoir. L'instant qu'une lumière embrume son crâne, qu'un autre son de balle explosa dans l'air campagnard.

Pour la première et non la moindre, Spark vit la mort d'un Nirvania. Son corps devînt plus opaque que le plastique, craqua comme le verre et tomba en poussière, une poussière brillante, cosmique et irréelle. L'émeraude resta là en s'éteignant de plus en plus.

-Maximilien Spark! Retirez-vous de la dépouille! Cria un officier. Levez les mains!

Spark levant les mains, éblouis de la lumière des lampes de poche et aveuglé de larmes de colère. Bientôt, il fut menotté au sol et endormi de force. Il pleurait mais en même temps, depuis longtemps son cœur était insensible aux agressions de Nianctic. Il fut réveillé par un nouveau docteur. L'assistant silencieux du Docteure Otao qui était resté jusque-là dans son ombre;

-Bon matin, Maximilien Spark, je suis Dr. Shao le nouveau directeur du département 11. Content que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous.

Il avait dû expliqué ce qu'il savait. Il était soupçonné d'avoir participé à un complot dont il ne connaissait pas du tout la portée à l'époque.

Il avait su, cependant, à garder secret les derniers mots du Docteure. L'émeraude était la clef. Sachant que sa vie et possiblement la réputation de sa famille était en jeu, Spark accepta de dresser un nouveau Nirvania sous la pression du Docteur.

-Comme les caméras du sniper a pu nous témoigné, il y a quelque chose avec l'émeraude du Docteure Otao qui a su réveillé une nouvelle puissance en Nirvania-13. Disait le à l'intercom de la salle d'observation.

Une petite trappe s'ouvrit en lui présentant une pokéball diamant et la dite pierre verte.

-On va commencer sans, Dit-il en la l'éloignant, et sous mon commandement, vous pourrez le présenter au sujet 14 un jour.

Le directeur n'avait rien de l'éthique professionnel du Docteure Otao. Il imposait ses commandements et oppressait Spark avec le climat de surveillance excessive. Les premiers jours avec Nirvania-14, elle répondait à son dressage comme sa prédécesseure.

Évidemment, Spark était moins naturel avec elle. Sa passion était éteinte en poussière sur l'île mais ses techniques basiques faisaient la différence. Quand les premiers pouvoirs psychiques se manifestèrent, Spark fut commandé de lui présenter la pierre. Elle s'éleva naturellement vers son front, une cavité se forma dans sa peau pour l'accueillir comme un nombril hexagonal. Spark était émerveillé. Elle fut paniqué par le son caractéristique des mitraillettes automatiques qui pointaient vers la créature.

L'instant suivant, Nirvania l'avait étampé contre le mur pour le protéger des mitraillettes. Elle lui avait envoyé, dans une suite rapide et éblouissante d'images. Les yeux de la docteure Ota, la salle d'observation , les après-midi sur l'île dans la nature, les lèvres de Spark qui souriaient puis les tubes médicaux vers son visage, les seringues, les taser électriques et le confinement.

Il avait réussi à saisir , en un instant, la peur viscérale de la créature mais aussi comprendre qu'elle se souvenait d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécu.

-Chut…chuttt…. Dit Spark en l'assoyant sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spark? Décrivez-nous ce que vous voyez…Dit la voix du Docteur à l'intercom pendant que 14 se tournait vers lui.

-Elle panique… Elle s'est sentie menacée par les mitraillettes…

-Votre rythme cardiaque a hautement augmenté et nous avons pu capter une haute activité cérébrale… Vous a-t-elle communiqué déjà?

-Oui…Répondit-il… Je crois…

Il prit ses petits pattes aux doigts rosés doux en la regardant dans ses yeux;

-Je crois qu'elle se souvient des vies avant…

-Expliquez Spark.

Nirvania-14 hocha la tête.

-Je crois qu'elle se remémore des vies des autres Nirvania avant elle.

Ainsi il avait été privé de son pokémon favori durant presque une semaine, il l'avait ausculté, surement mutilé et opéré pour comprendre le processus.

Il était dans le gym, sur le vélo stationnaire. Ça devait faire une heure qu'il enchainait sa routine d'intervalle de cardio sur la playlist programmé par Niantic. Entre deux notes, il avait senti l'effort normal devenir une douleur incommensurable, comme un claquage ou une crise cardiaque. Il avait levé le genou pour s'enlever du vélo, quand il avait subitement perdu la vue, l'équilibre, la pensée…

Il avait su, allongé sur le sol du gymnase pendant que son coach venait l'aider, que Nirvania-14 avait été exécutée.

Il se faisait des théories mais en fait, il ne savait rien et n'avait jamais rien su… mais il y avait eu ce cri, ce cri qui hanterait n'importe qui durant des années…

Le jour suivant, il était de nouveau face à une pokéball diamant et un émeraude. Il ne posa pas de questions.

Surement que l'équipe d'entrainement et de recherche avait déjà fait le lien, mais jamais il n'en avait parlé vraiment, personne ne lui avait posé de questions d'ailleurs. Elle avait passé en quelques jours du stade poupin à un pokémon mature.

Après un mois avec Nirvania-15, il avait pu sortir de nouveau sur l'île protégée tant son développement était rapide. Elle avait attendu ce moment pour dévoiler son nouveau pouvoir; la parole.

-À partir d'ici le drone ne capte plus en direct…Avait-elle sorti en faisant la peur de sa vie à Spark.

Elle pointa le dit drone équipée de caméra et autres détecteurs qui les suivaient durant leur escapade en nature. En descendant son doigt, il rejoint le sol.

-On dira qu'il s'est écrasé tout seul!

Spark était bouche bée. Nirvania parlait vraiment! Rien avoir avec le ''pikapika'' des Pikachu! De vraies phrases, sorties simplement!

-J'avais bien hâte d'être retournée ici…

-Depuis quand parles-tu!

-Depuis le premier jour dans ce corps Maître Spark… Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le montrer aux méchants docteurs…

Elle s'envola en apportant Spark;

-On ne peut pas s'enfuir Nirvania, sinon ils vont nous trouver et te tuer encore! Avertit Spark pris de panique, d'empathie et pourtant ravi.

-Je sais… S'enfuir est un plan… mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui… Maître Spark… Je ne sais pas encore tout… mais j'ai un nouveau pouvoir et je voulais t'en parler…

-je sais, tu parles! C'est merveilleux!

Elle avait sourit;

-Oui, mais je peux faire davantage que la parole, que la psychique…

Ils étaient maintenant très hauts dans le ciel. Il voyait les limites de l'île et les spots lumineux du centre. Bientôt, il voyait les lumières des îles voisines. Spark savait maintenant qu'il n'était plus au Japon. Aucune de ces îles lui étaient familières;

-Nous sommes en Nouvelle-Guinée, Maître Spark… Bien loin de ma terre natale…

-Ta terre Natale?

Elle déposa une main sur son émeraude;

-oui… Ce que vous appelez la Thaïlande…

Elle regarda ensuite le sol. Elle s'illumina et envoya un rayon de lumière vers la terre. La lumière transperça les couches d'air et bientôt Spark constata que les lumières s'éteignaient une par une depuis le centre.

-Un EMP? Tu peux faire un EMP!

Elle sourit en virevoltant pendant qu'il restait en suspension statique à des miles, miles de là;

-Pas tout à fait…

Les lumières, tel des feux follets enflammant les îles, s'allumèrent doucement.

À partir de ce moment, Nirvania s'était mise en ligne…littéralement. Dans le silence de leurs regards et les brefs moments seuls, Nirvania avait monté un plan.

 **COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEURE : 2016-09-03 Je viens t'effectuer une première révision. Je ne consacre pas les meilleures heures d'éveil à la rédaction ni l'édition de mes fic, ça donne de drôle de tournure de phrases parfois xD Je suis dyslexique donc parfois je mélange des mots qui se ressemblent comme vait et fait, penser et passer , à et en…bref… ma vie est un enfer .**

 **Mais j'ai écouté l'épisode 1-2 de la première saison de Pokémon tout en corrigeant ce chapitre xD**

 **mise à jour: 3 décembre 2016 Nouvelle correction. C'est étrange après un certain temps comment notre propre oeuvre nous parait étrangère xD**


	3. Aurèle Spark

**Chapitre 3 : Monsieur Aurèle Spark**

 **De retour au chalet, 10 mois leur recruteent par Niantic**

-Tu veux dire qu'elle peut voyager dans l'internet? Demanda Blanche en finissant sa crêpe.

-Je ne crois pas… mais je pense qu'elle peut traduire le courant électronique, comme les psychiques peuvent traduire l'esprit…Elle est quand même limitée par les réseaux, les serveurs et pare-feu… et elle a tendance à briser un appareil quand elle rentre dedans…

-Pourquoi au juste? Demanda Candela pendant qu'elle rinçait son assiette.

-je pense que son esprit est trop fort pour leur carte mère… Répondit Spark. Elle a souvent brisé les portables des gardes et les tablettes des docteurs… mais rarement les ordinateurs… qui doivent être assez puissant pour laisser le ''courant'' passer…

-Bref, elle est psychique/électrique… Conclut Candela.

Blanche n'y comprenait plus rien;

-Mais c'est à quel moment que tu as compris qu'ils digitalisaient les pokémons?

-En fait…Commença-t-il.

C'était une longue histoire aussi.

Nirvania n'avait pas toujours su se téléporter. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'y être déjà arrivé d'ailleurs. Spark consolidait alors la théorie que les souvenirs s'étaient transposés de Nirvania en Nirvania que lorsqu'elle portait l'émeraude. Car jamais avant ce jour, Nirvania n'avait eu connaissance d'Inferias.

Les tests étaient rendus à des épreuves de combats. Nirvania se montra un défi de taille pour tous les champions de ses coachs. Plus elle faisait face à un défi, moins il était possible de percer sa défense. Sa télékinésie repoussait les attaques de jet et sa capacité d'analyse était si évoluée qu'on aurait dit de la prémonition.

Le Directeur Shao était à la fois frustré mais malicieusement satisfait que Nirvania n'aille aucune faiblesse évidente. L'eau même la plus violente perlait sur son corps de diamant, le feu le plus infernale n'était qu'un savon nettoyant, l'Électricité la renforçait, les psychiques étaient clos hors de son esprit comme des chiens en cage, les fantômes la craignaient et les types combat n'avaient aucune chance contre sa rapidité de déduction. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans le poing, mais elle avait l'agilité pour éviter les coups. Rien n'étonnait l'équipe de recherche. Spark commença à penser même, qu'ils ne devaient pas être le premier dresseur à se rendre là. Il avait bien commencé avec un treizième prototype. C'est alors, dans leur peu de moment privé dans leurs balades sur l'île, que Spark avait instruit Nirvania de l'initiative _Generation Online_. Malgré sa capacité d'analyse hors du commun et un accès au réseau du centre de recherche, elle ne voyait pas le lien avec elle. Spark se demandait pourquoi il l'avait alors choisi lui pour l'entrainer au lieu de n'importe quel diplômé ou coach d'expérience.

Spark fut convoqué à part, pendant que les autres dresseurs continuaient les routines d'entrainement avec elle. Il fut sévèrement averti par le Directeur Shao;

-il faut lui trouver son point faible sinon tout ce processus sera vain, Max Spark…

-Monsieur Shao, Commença Spark avec son ton condescendant. Vous m'avez demandé de l'entrainer…Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé un pokémon invincible.

Le garde lui avait donné un coup de bâton taser comme il en avait l'habitude de recevoir quand il disait que la vérité. Shao en avait marre de son ton insolent.

-Rappelles-toi que tu es ici seulement, et seulement, parce que le Président Ketchum l'a ordonné, Maximilien! Tu sais bien que j'en ai marre de devoir travailler avec cette tête de foire qui est tienne!Tu n'es qu'une starlette qui joue au dresseur de pokémons...

Spark avait tout de même pu sortir de nouvelles conclusions en deux mois quand le département 11 travaillait depuis 12 ans sur le projet Mew.

-Vous auriez des meilleurs résultats, si vous m'en diriez plus ou que vous arrêtiez de considérer les Nirvania comme des produits recyclables!

Le garde monta le voltage de son arme et frappa à nouveau le ''champion'' jaune.

Nirvania avait été mordue par le Arcanin; Distraite par le cri de douleur de Spark. Le Docteur leva le sourcil et prit le bâton électrique des mains du garde et frappa à nouveau le jeune homme.

Nirvania quitta le site de combat en volant à toute vitesse vers son véritable maître. Le Directeur regarda le pokémon sans aucune dignité, la flamme cruelle mais satisfaite dans l'œil. Il frappa de nouveau son maître.

Nirvania se téléporta alors entre son maître et poussa le Docteur. Les gardes présents et les mitraillettes automatiques se virèrent vers elle. Spark n'y voyait presque plus, pliés en deux victimes de spasme. Nirvania fit flotter son corps et, de ses mains, absorba le surplus d'électricité dans son corps pour le détendre.

Elle regarda avec colère le directeur du programme et surchargea son esprit de cauchemars. Par milliers, les souffrances perpétrés contre son corps, par centaines les piqures à aiguilles de diamants, par millions les électrochocs dans son cerveau ainsi des dizaines de fois d'affilée le souvenir horrible du meurtre de sa créatrice, des souffrances dans le regard de son maître adoré. Le plia en deux puis leva le doigt. Il put dire avec les maigres forces que son esprit avait encore;

-Abattez-les!

Spark s'était levé. Bras et jambes étendus en étoile, devant elle, pour empêcher les gardes de tirer mais les coups partaient tout de même. Dans l'espace d'un souffle, ils étaient à l'extérieur du centre dans la zone grise du réseau;

-On ne peut pas fuir déjà Nirvania… Avait sortit Spark la chair encore affaiblie des décharges.

Il avait à peine réalisé qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de l'arène et non simplement dans les airs.

-Non, mais c'est le temps qu'il connaisse la fureur qui est mienne…Sortit-elle.

Elle se téléporta de nouveau le laissant seul. De nouveau debout, Spark commença à marcher vers le centre. Il était à des kilomètres de là. Une minute plus tard, une vive explosion depuis l'arène et une immense créature immergea des flammes. Un corps gigantesque comme aucun pokémon, digne de Godzilla, digne de l'apocalypse…

Ce dragon titanesque ne faisait que grossir, le dos rond noir cerné de veinures de lumières. Des ailes comme Nirvania bientôt ouvertes avec une membrane mince comme les chauves-souris. Des pattes velues, portant des griffes longues comme un pâté de maison de la couleur du quartz illuminé et des jambes plus hautes que le centre qu'elle démolissait à coup de pieds.

À des kilomètres de là, il se sentit observé par ses yeux maintenant blancs comme le vide. Les hélicoptères quittaient en panique le centre de recherche et il entendait au loin les tirs désespérés de mitraillettes. Depuis bientôt des semaines que Nirvania savait éviter le tir des fusils mais maintenant ils rebondissaient sur cette chair démoniaque comme des gouttes de pluie.

Spark s'était assis. Aberré de l'évolution de Nirvania, seul au monde dans cet enfer et effrayé du chaos présent et de son avenir improbable.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait entendu un sifflement suivi d'une explosion massive. Le cri déchirant de l'évolution de Nirvania s'était rendu à l'oreille de Spark quelques secondes avant le souffle de l'explosion.

Le champignon, digne d'une attaque nucléaire, resta impregné dans sa mémoire.

Il était resté trois jours sur l'île à se demander s'ils allaient venir le chercher, s'il devait en profiter pour fuir en radeau, si la vie méritait d'être vécue…Il avait marché, retrouver dans les décombres une valise de pokéballs diamants, l'émeraude verte…

Mais trop tard, il entendait le son des hélicos… des gardes en habit de grenouille anti-nucléaire venaient le capturer de nouveau… Lui-même pris en chasse comme un pokémon sauvage.

-J'avoue…Sortit Blanche en s'adossant dans la chaise. Les radiations nucléaires?

Spark sourit;

-Ils ont condamné l'île et tout. Inventé des rumeurs de tests nucléaires de la Corée du Nord qui avaient mal tournés pour les médias…Ça a contaminé l'eau et créé de la radiation sur des miles marins. Il me pensait mort comme tous les autres employés mais ils m'ont vu sur une caméra sans fil drôlement solide…mais moi… j'avais rien…

-Rien? S'étonna Candela.

-Je suis autant radioactif qu'une banane. Rit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Blanche était sceptique et croisant ses bras;

-Ça a à voir avec Nirvania, pardon ''Inferias'', elle t'a protégé?

-On lui demandera la prochaine fois… Sourit Spark. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. On a toujours été plus concentré sur le plan de ''sauver le monde'' mais bref… Je pense que c'est parmi ses pouvoirs latents…

-Pourquoi ne pas la faire sortir? Il te restait bien une dernière pokéball? Demanda Blanche.

-Nirvania nous a expressément ordonné de ne pas la laisser sortir avant d'être sur les lieux. Commença Candela. Son énergie est aisément détectable. Si Spark la ferait sortir, en moins de trois heures nous aurions Niantic au cul…

Ils entendirent des pas sur le porche. Candela avait attrapé un tisonnier en panique et s'était dirigé dos au cadre de porte. L'Alakazam de Blanche s'était levé de sa méditation, les bras prêts à les défendre avec ses cuillères.

Ils virent dans la fenêtre de la porte, des bras poilus d'homme ,chargés de sacs en papiers habillés d'une chemise fleurie.

-Aurèle? Sourit Spark le regard pourtant livide et terrifié.

Blanche le regarda suspicieuse. Spark se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il croisa le regard de l'inconnu et lui prit un sac;

-C'est toi!

Un joint roulé dans la bouche, il lui tendit l'autre sac. Il avait un ortide sympathique qui le suivait. Spark resta bouche bée pendant que l'inconnu rentrait dans le chalet;

-Mixoulou! Cria-t-il.

Le pyroli sortit de son nid en laine d'acier et vînt lécher les doigts de l'inconnu;

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Candela en baissant son tisonnier.

-Pour l'heure, je suis le renfort que Nirvania a envoyé. Dit-il en regardant Spark.

-Pourquoi? Commença Spark d'un ton sec presque violent.

-Merde, Spark, tu avais 8 ans à l'époque… Je ne peux pas tout réexpliquer.

-Mais maman m'a dit que tu étais mort!

-Merde! Dit-il en lançant son joint dans le foyer. Ils m'avaient dit que je serais mort à leurs yeux si je quittais la maison, pas au point de mentir là-dessus…

Les jeunes femmes comprirent alors qu'Aurèle était un Spark lui aussi.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que Octav Spark avait eu un autre fils? Dit Blanche. Je veux dire, à par toi et ta sœur…

Il se leva. Il avait le grain blond des Spark mais des cheveux maintenus dans des rastas décorés de billes de bois. Il portait une camisole sale, une chemise fleurie et des pantalons en lin bouffants. Il n'avait rien du cliché de la famille prestigieuse de dresseur de pokémon qu'était les Spark. On aurait dit un médecin de Sans-Frontière ou un vendeur de thé et d'autres ''herbes'' médicinales.

-Bref, dit-il en tendant une main vers son petit frère, je suis là maintenant…

Max eut un frisson puis déposa le sac en papier plein de denrées. Il y avait des légumes frais, de la viande, du fromage et des jujubes au pêche sure comme il mangeait avec lui étant enfant. Sa colère fut instantanément dissolue. Il avait appris à ne plus croire aux apparences bénites depuis quelques temps. Il se retourna, l'œil humide vers son frère en ouvrant les bras lentement. Dignement, son grand frère le leva du sol dans un câlin bien mérité.

-On aura le temps de maudire nos parents plus tard…

Il se retourna vers les filles intimidées par cette intimité fraternelle. Dans son sac à dos, il sortit un portable et leur montra des fichiers envoyés par Nirvania , quelques jours auparavant. IL y avait des photos de l'entrée d'une grotte sculptée de dessins aztèques.

-Mais Aurèle, comment Nirvania a pu savoir pour toi? Je veux dire… Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un de confiance qui allait m'attendre avec la suite du plan mais comment …Je veux dire… tu es mort au sens de la loi…

Aurèle détacha le bandeau qui tenait ses dreads et rigola;

-Comment penses-tu que le Président a pensé à toi plus que n'importe quel autre dresseur qui ont 8 fois plus de techniques que toi? Tu as eu des bonnes notes Max, mais tu n'es pas le meilleur du monde pour un pokémon de ce calibre…

Max était à la fois insulté et irrité. Comme s'il n'avait pas retourné la situation dans sa tête des milliers de fois. Sa théorie la plus plausible était que Niantic avait décidé que les Jaunes, la team Instinct allait tout simplement gagner par défaut en offrant à leur leader, un pokémon digne d'Arceus.

-C'est moi qui a déterré l'émeraude des ruines des tourbières Thaïlandaises et les traces génétiques. J'ai travaillé pour les bureaux de recherches de Niantic depuis 1998… C'est pour ça que nos parents m'ont renié… avoir su…

-Tu as …créé Nirvania? S'essaya Blanche.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il sortit un sac de plastique de sa poche plein de cocottes d'herbes sèches et du papier à rouler;

-J'ai probablement autant créé Nirvania qu'eux…

Les sourcils interrogatifs, Aurèle comprit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Elle ne vous a jamais dit? Rit-il en roulant son œuvre. Nirvania n'a jamais été créée par Niantic, ses ossements ont été trouvé tel quelle… C'est un pokémon préhistorique…

Les jeunes dresseurs se regardèrent ébahis. Même Max Spark n'avait eu aucun indice.

-Ça se peut qu'elle n'ait jamais su… Je veux dire, la dernière fois où je l'ai vu on l'avait enlevé de mon laboratoire en plein milieu de la nuit pour la faire cloner… Je venais à peine de la sortir de son socle de gestation…

-Mais…Hésita Spark. Tu n'as même pas rentré à l'académie de dresseur? Comment as-tu bien pu arriver dans des laboratoires de génomes pokédiques?

Aurèle ouvrit le foyer et prit un tison pour allumer son joint;

-À l'origine, le conflit avec 'Pa, c'était parce que je voulais aller à l'Académie de Londres au lieu de Tansho. Je préférais la méthode européenne et leur sens de l'éthique. Il m'en voulait de ne pas vouloir faire de la compétition et préférer les études scientifiques. Quand je suis parti, il y a 11 ans, j'avais déjà terminé l'Université avec une maitrise en archéologie pokédique …

-Mais…Soupira Spark.

Ses parents lui avait vraiment menti…Son grand frère n'était pas le trou de cul monumental indigne de sa famille qu'ils l'avaient décrit.

-Donc… Résuma Blanche. C'est quoi le plan de Niantic? Je veux dire…Pokémon GO, Nirvania, toi … nous…?

-Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais compris l'initiative GO… Même quand j'étais dans les murs de Niantic, ils en parlaient déjà à l'époque comme un coup marketing pour vendre des pokéballs en masse tout en réduisant la surpopulation de pokémon mineur…

-Un coup marketing? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Ok! Soupira Candela. Mais tout ça! Je veux dire, j'ai rentré dans le plan de Spark parce que je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Spark était motivé par Nirvania mais …mais le vrai plan… le vrai problème?

-Mise à part, la mise sur pied d'un phénomène de compétitions internationale pour vendre des pokéballs sans s'assurer d'une formation nécessaire? la digitalisation des pokémons? L'exploitation du génome pokédique? Dit-il en fumant son joint calmement.

Il eut un moment de silence;

-Malheureusement, la partie que je connais est limitée. Nirvania a surement fait un important contingentement d'information pour éviter la traitrise. On a un trajet, on va devoir se rendre au Chili incognito… et on a 9 jours…

-Pour faire quoi? Demanda Candela.

-Sincèrement, Commença-t-il.

Il se retourna vers elle. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment, il la regarda d'haut en bas puis sourit.

-Sincèrement, j'ai suivi mon instinct et j'ai obéit à un email codé en thaïlandais ancestral. Même en arrivant ici, je ne savais pas si c'était une mauvaise blague ou vraiment le pokémon que j'avais déterré il y a 11 ans qui m'avait envoyé un courriel.

Blanche sourit en regardant Spark pendant que Candela levait les yeux. Aurèle regarda son frère les sourcils arqués;

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

Un instant plus tard, Aurèle sortit d'un placard quatre sacs de randonnés et les équipa;

-Nous avons trois jours de marche avant d'arrivée à l'héliport de Saint-Drôme. On va pouvoir passer dans les douanes trans-amériques sans problème.

-Tu sais piloter un hélicoptère? S'étonna Spark.

Aurèle sourit et regarda Candela;

-Non mais moi oui… Sortit-elle en souriant.

 **COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEURE : Je n'ai pas encore commenter de chapitres à mon habitude! J'adore vraiment rédiger cette fanfiction. Je ne sais pas encore vers quoi ça va s'en aller et je laisse mes révisions m'inspirer. Entre autre, mon mari m'a suggérer d'inverser l'ordre des premiers chapitres et de briser la ligne temporelle. Deux choses que je ne fais jamais mais qui serviront grandement le processus de l'histoire. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le procédé artistique mais j'aime le résultat.**

 **Je suis encore dans la rédaction. Je ne peux pas encore estimer combien de chapitres ou de mots cette histoire va avoir mais je peux promettre que ça va s'étendre sur 13 jours chronologiques.**

 **Commentaires, insultes, reproches, remarques, louanges ou attaques personnelles? Il y a plein d'espaces dans la section commentaire pour ça!**

 **2016-09-03 : révision et corrections mineures. N'Hésitez pas à me souligner mes erreurs et commenter votre impression générale!**

 **3 décembre 2016: révision et correction de nouveau. Damn que je vais des erreurs étranges parfois**


	4. 8 avril

**Chapitre 4 : Ce 8 avril**

Dans la journée, ils avaient libérés leurs pokémons pour faire les éclaireurs dans la forêt. Aurèle se sentit rapidement dépassés par les trois jeunes dresseurs de pokémons surentrainés qu'il devait guider dans les bois épais du Myruguay;

-on se sent vieux? Rigola Candela en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule, les pouces sous les bretelles de son sac.

-Je dirais plus que je me sens en vie… Il y a trois jours j'étais à Bombai sur le point de vendre mon téléphone pour de la nourriture. J'étais paumé. Je me suis connecté dans un café internet par hasard et j'ai eu ce email. Nirvania a su réveillé mon intérêt. 20 minutes après avoir pris ma décision , j'avais 10 millions de roupies dans mon compte. J'ai pris mon passeport, mes pokéballs et j'ai pris l'avion pour le Myruguay sans y penser.

Candela regarda autour d'elle;

-On est au Myruguay? Rit-elle. J'imaginais de la neige à ce temps-ci de l'année…

-Le printemps est de plus en plus tôt…maudit réchauffement climatique…Répondit-il en donnant un coup de machette dans les arbrisseaux qui leur barraient le chemin.

Blanche marchait à côté de Spark en silence. Ils regardaient Aurèle et Candela s'acoquiner à une certaine distance. Elle sourit et Spark le remarqua;

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle… ?

-''ma belle'' Rit-elle.

Il regarda ses pieds en montant pardessus le rocher devant eux;

-Tu sais Blanche, pour moi rien n'a changé… Je sais que dès qu'on s'est fait embarqué par Niantic, tu n'y as jamais repensé mais moi…

Spark savait que cette discussion devait avoir lieu un jour. Il y sautait à pieds joints prêts à tout foirer ou tout gagner. Blanche s'arrêta;

-J'ai essayé Spark! J'ai tenté de m'échapper autant que toi! À chaque fois que je me rendais près de tes quartiers, ils me retrouvaient et après tout…tout ça… j'ai arrêté d'essayer!

Candela et Aurèle se retournèrent en les attendant hausser le ton. Ils se regardèrent et d'un regard complice décidèrent de prendre de l'avance pour les laisser tranquilles.

-Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble? Demanda l'aîné Spark.

-En fait… Je n'avais jamais remarqué… mais maintenant que je vois… Je crois que c'était bien avant…

 **10 mois avant cela au Niantic Labs**

Quand Blanche avait visité sa ''cellule'' dite appartement ou quartier pour la première fois, elle avait demandé où les quartiers de Candela et Spark se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas encore tout compris de la situation mais elle avait bien hâte d'en parler avec sa camarade de classe et Spark;

-C'est confidentiel, Mademoiselle d'Autercaun. Avait répondu sa majordome en faisant baisser les rideaux avec sa tablette électronique.

-Quand pourrais-je les voir, alors? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard maussade vers la pièce.

-Je ne crois pas que vous alliez vous revoir bien, bien souvent, Mademoiselle.

Sa majordome, malgré un visage souriant et une attitude amical, n'était qu'un pantin d'observation engagé par Niantic pour assurer sa servitude;

-J'exige d'avoir un rendez-vous avec eux dans la journée. Avait-elle dit.

La majordome avait hoché la tête sur le côté et avait redirigé son regard vers la tablette;

-Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Mademoiselle d'Autercaun.

Dès cet instant, Blanche passait ses journées à noter ses observations dans un cahier. Elle savait depuis le premier jour, qu'elle était prisonnière de Niantic, malgré le luxe de ses quartiers et de ses repas équilibrés. Sa majordome, ses coachs, ses psy, son équipe médicale : tous des ennemis.

Un matin, elle avait vu Spark dans le gym, poings gantés de cuir rouges, face à son Tygnon. Elle avait voulu croiser son regard mais…

-Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai vu ce qu'ils nous faisaient. Rajouta Blanche les yeux nimbés de larmes retenues. J'ai voulu te rejoindre. Il y avait dans tes yeux tout ce que je soupçonnais. Il y avait… Je ne sais pas… C'était irrationnel mais mon coach m'a pris par le bras et m'a tiré. Après ça, crois-moi…

Spark lui prit la main doucement. Elle était fiévreuse de rage, derrière son visage plat de Leader de la Sagesse. Elle vibrait presque sur place.

-Après ça…Essaya-t-elle encore

Elle commença à pleurer doucement. Elle répéta ''après ça''. Spark ne put résister et la prit dans ses bras. Il était juste assez grand pour accueillir son visage dans son cou. En dehors de toute attente, elle resta dans ses bras sans fuir comme à son habitude.

-Je sais, ils sont horribles… Sortit Spark comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Ce n'est pas tout… Exécuter Nirvania et te violenter, c'était horrible j'en conviens… mais ils m'ont torturé Spark, ils m'ont …

Il la laissa pleurer. Elle était en colère bien plus qu'elle était accablée.

Quand ils avaient remarqué qu'elle cherchait à s'enfuir, ils l'avaient drogué avec des addictifs puissants pour diminuer sa conscience et acérer son esprit. Ils l'avaient gardé réveillée jusqu'à un stade de délire debout, en diffusant sur des centaines d'écrans en même temps des statistiques, des discours sur répétitions sur la gloire et la victoire, des cauchemars en images, des reprises de ses erreurs de combat;

-Ils avaient tout pour me changer… Tu n'imagines pas comment ça été dur… Comment je m'étais perdue… Je savais ce qu'ils essayaient de me faire

-Avoir su… Répondit-il en déposant sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Avoir su, rigola-t-elle avec un onze de folie, avoir su je n'aurais pas étudié autant, je n'aurais pas mis tant d'efforts pour devenir la meilleure de la classe…

Il embrassa ses cheveux et sourit;

-Tu n'as jamais été meilleure de la classe d'Autercaun, je t'ai toujours laissé de la place sur mon podium…

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes. Comme s'il l'avait prédit, sa main l'attendait.

-Tu m'avais dit ça…Sourit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Le 8 avril…

-le 8 avril? Chercha-t-il.

-C'était la journée…dans l'écurie des Ponyta…

Elle releva la tête. _Le 8 avril_ , se dit-il en souriant, . Il ne se souvenait pas de la date lui, mais il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé.

C'était la journée où ils étaient en punition ensemble après s'avoir battu sur la place publique. Ils devaient laver l'écurie des ponyta de courses. Il l'avait appelé ''ma belle'' et elle lui avait envoyé le coup de poing du siècle sur le nez.

Candela les avait surpassé, surtout en dressage de combat et en activité physique. Blanche avait toujours entretenu une rivalité viscérale contre le jeune blond qui ne mettait aucun effort que du show off de talent. Probablement ,que le cours durant , elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle était sortie de ses gongs, elle avait sérieusement réfléchie. Cela faisait depuis l'académie que Max Spark était son principal rival mais… mais de là à lever la main contre lui pour une connerie?

Rendue dans l'écurie, le voyant câliner les flammes froides des pokémons autour de lui, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était, non seulement, particulièrement jalouse de sa réussite malgré son manque de méthode mais aussi fascinée par son don avec les pokémons. Elle l'admirait autant qu'elle le haïssait. En remémorant ses souvenirs, Blanche remit les pieds dans ses mémoires. Une toute autre Blanche, il y a, à peine dix mois de cela, le cœur encore pur et plein de haine innocente. Levant son capuchon d'imperméables d'uniforme, devant un Spark joyeux comme une révélation choc. Il avait mis un vieil ensemble de sport de l'académie qui avait des trous dans les genoux. Il ne portait qu'une camisole pour couvrir son torse : tout ce qu'il fallait tout émouvoir la puérile Blanche. Il avait toujours été un beau con.

Il lui avait tendu la fourche pour la paille d'acier à étendre au fond des box;

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, j'ai presque fini…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Spark…

Il s'était approché d'elle en cachant la fourche derrière son dos;

-Quoi, tu as peur d'être à moi ou d'être belle? Rigola-t-il.

Elle piaffa en prenant une autre fourche sur le mur de l'écurie;

-Je suis autant à toi que cette fourche, Sparky boy…

-Ma famille possède 70% du campus de cette université… Bref… il y a 30% de toi qui n'est pas déjà mien? …Que dois-je faire pour m'acquérir du reste? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le manche de sa fourche.

Elle avait figée, abattue par un argument de cette taille et impétueux.

-Je ne suis pas un des autres jouets exotiques qu'on peut acheter avec un ''nom'' et une tonne de cash, Maximilien…

-Si tu serais achetable, tu ne serais même pas intéressante…

Elle s'était détournée de la conversation de plus en plus gênante à travers l'ouvrage;

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé Spark, je ne recommencerais plus si tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un petit attardé roi du monde…

Elle commença à étendre la paille d'acier mais il s'accouda dans la porte du box. Sentant que son cul était admirée, elle se retourna en pointant sa fourche sans pour autant faire preuve de violence;

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire, Spark?

-J'attends une réponse. Dit-il fermement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se redressa;

-Si ton meilleur pokémon bats le mien sur la place de l'honneur ce midi, j'accepterais d'aller diner avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas de meilleurs pokémons… Je n'aime pas ce concept…

Il avait accepté le défi. Il avait gagné (d'ailleurs) devant tous les étudiants de l'Université qui adorait voir des conflits être officiellement réglé sur la place d'honneur.

-19hrs30, à la grille. Mets des bons souliers, on va sortir…Avait-il chuchoté à son oreille en partant à son prochain cours.

Elle avait rougie. À la fois intimidée et folle de rage d'avoir été battue par lui sur la place d'honneur, descendant derechef sa place dans les statistiques du semestre et l'obligeant par le code d'éthique des dresseurs de pokémons de respecter son serment.

Une fois son cours de géologie pokédique, dernier de la journée, fini, elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre au Bloc des filles. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Elle se sentait stupide de stresser pour un rendez-vous acquis par gage d'honneur. Blanche n'avait pas de copines et elle n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire mais elle sentait ce vide dans sa vie. Elle aurait voulu avoir une fille de son âge avec qui parler de son cœur qui avait battu si vite quand il l'avait appelé ''ma belle''. Sa cochambreuse arriva et la trouva devant trois ensembles.

-On sort ? Avait demandé Kamy-Lia gentiment malgré qu'elle ne fût pas si proche d'elle au point de lui porter conseils.

-Oui, j'ai un meeting en ville…

Kamy-Lia avait été pour la première fois, plus qu'un mirage qui occupait de l'espace dans sa chambre.

-Ça m'énerve de stresser, ce n'est même pas comme si je voulais me mettre belle… Je ne voudrais pas envoyer un faux message.

-Un faux message? Demanda Kamy. C'est qui que tu vas voir?

Blanche lui raconta son défi à la place d'honneur.

-Ahah ce Spark! Il a tellement de front! Je serais flattée!

Blanche réalisa en rougissant qu'elle était effectivement flattée, autant que son orgueil était offensée de pareil vaillance.

-En tout cas, s'il t'a dit de mettre des bonnes chaussures, pense que tu vas surement devoir marcher un brin!

La jeune tonkinoise avait alors mis ses écouteurs et commencer ses devoirs pour la soirée.

Elle avait finalement choisie une robe avec une veste sport et des jeans. Kamy avait tenu à lui faire un chignon à tresses avec un ruban assorti avec le fleuri de sa robe. Blanche ne se sentait pas à l'aise de se faire tordre les cheveux par des mains étrangères. Elle savait que le résultat allait valoir l'indisposition : Kamy avait toujours des coiffures spectaculaires.

Spark n'était pas à la grille. Elle l'allait surement pas attendre. _19h32, j'étais là_ , _tant pis_ , se dit-elle en rebroussant chemin lorsqu'elle entendit un klaxon.

Stationné près de la grille, une magnifique moto japonaise avec des lumières de couleur lime, le moteur éteignit et le conducteur sortit sa tête du casque . Évidemment, il fallait que ça soit Spark. Il se leva en jetant sur elle un regard souriant et satisfait. Il se leva pour sortir un second casque du compartiment sous le siège;

-Tu embarques, ma belle?

Elle prit le casque et resta figée sur le côté du véhicule. Ça lui plaisait la moto. Elle en avait une à la maison au Danemark. Elle adorait l'idée théorique romanesque d'embarquer derrière la selle d'un motard séduisant mais fixant les quelques pouces de sièges dédiés à ses fesses. Elle savait … Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas…

-Je…

-Ne me dis pas que la Grande hertuginde af Autercaün a peur de faire de la moto, j'ai mon permis pour une fois, tu peux me faire confiance! -Je …Commença-t-elle encore.

Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle entretenait un dédain viscérale envers les contacts humains … Comme tant d'autres fois dans sa vie, elle voyait une main tendue, si douce, si théoriquement accueillante et pourtant, son cerveau la voyait aussi repoussante que si elle était envahie de verrues poilues et de fientes de roucool.

Elle commença à stresser assez que Spark le remarqua;

-Si tu ne te sens pas assez bien, on peut y aller en voiture aussi… mais faudra marcher plus longtemps…

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec la marche, Sourit Blanche en se sentant sauvée.

Il rangea les deux casques dans l'imposante moto puis la prit par la taille pour la diriger. Électrifiée de malaise, elle gambada plus vite vers les voitures des étudiants :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Évidemment, sa voiture devait être ailleurs. Il se rendit par-delà le stationnement des voitures des professeurs qui était presque vide à cette heure, il y avait un hangar. Blanche ne savait pas à quoi il servait et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu personne s'y rendre. Arrivés à la porte, Spark mit sa main sur le verrou biométrique;

-Bien-ve-nue, Maxi-milien-Spark. Dit une voix électronique en ouvrant toutes les lumières.

Il y avait là une cinquantaine de voitures. Blanche leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée et amusée de l'exagération du jeune homme;

-laquelle est à toi? Demanda Blanche .

Il y avait là que des modèles de luxe asiatiques et européens. Blanche avait le sentiment qu'elles étaient toutes à la famille Spark.

-Choisis…Demanda-t-il.

Elle se dirigea vers une Lexus argentée, un modèle simple et efficase. Une fois assise en route, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer impressionnée. Sa famille était de la noblesse danoise, elle avait côtoyé des gens riches et célèbres. Il y avait quelque chose dans la désinvolture charmante de Spark qui faisait fondre ses préjugés amèrement construits.

-Où va-t-on? Demanda-telle voyant qu'ils quittaient la bordure de la métropole.

-Au Parc National d'Otishi.

-Mais c'est interdit…

Il balança sa tête de gauche à droite;

-Ça dépend qui on est…

-C'est comme avoir un hangar plein de voitures…Répliqua-t-elle.

-En théorie, elles sont à mon père… Ça coutait trop cher pour les importer au Myruguay. Il les a entreposé quelque part. Il en a venu quelque une mais quand ma sœur a rentré à l'école, il les a gardé pour elle… et maintenant moi…

Arrivés là-bas, la grille s'ouvrit comme s'il était attendu et en plein milieux de la route, il y avait un panier de pique-nique. Il stationna la voiture et lança les clefs dedans comme s'il était chez lui;

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire voler?

-Nous sommes dans un parc hanté de Funécire et Lugulabre… personne ne va venir me voler…

-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur? Demanda Blanche qui devait rationaliser pareille témérité.

\- Ce sont _mes_ funécires…

Il prit le panier et tendit la main pour la guider. Elle leva les yeux en gambadant vers le chemin : préférant un courage stupide à cette tentative de rapprochement.

Ils avancèrent dans les ténèbres et bientôt des petites lumières violettes, bleutées arrivèrent de partout. Les magnifiques petits Funécires, des pokémons si cruels et magnifiques, dansèrent autour d'eux. Blanche analysa leur comportement, en toute bonne étudiante qu'elle était, mais ne détectait aucune des attitudes subtiles de les emporter dans la perdition. Spark avait effectivement réussi à obtenir la maitrise d'une horde de Funécire.

-Mais comment… comment as-tu fait ça? Dit-elle fascinée par le comportement mignon des sinistres créatures.

-C'est écrit ''interdit de passer'' et '' pokémon dangereux'' sur la grille… Il ne fallait pas m'inviter de la sorte! Rit-il en ouvrant le panier.

Il lança dans le sous-bois de petites billes de lumières d'un violet dense. Blanche regarda dans le panier, c'était des petits fragments de pierre de nuit. Elle glissa sa main pour, elle aussi, ''nourrir'' les funécires mais croisa là une chaleur étrangère. Spark avait pris une poignée de petites roches mais l'avait déposé dans sa main voyant son malaise;

-Blanche…je sais que tu es là un peu par orgueil mais… est-ce que ça va?

Elle avait lancé les petites billes et sourit en voyant les funécires courir de façon désordonné pour les prendre avec leurs petites mains.

-on dirait qu'à chaque fois que je te frôle tu vas vomir…Finit Spark.

Blanche le regarda. Elle voulait sortir une de ses répliques punch comme '' tu ne sais pas comment tu as raison'' mais il n'y avait plus de condescendance dans son cœur. Elle sentait qu'une dure vérité fractionner son abdomen comme des éclats de verre. Elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire, elle ne voulait pas partir non plus. Malgré sa haine envers lui, elle ne voulait pas mentir comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, afin de faire fonctionner les prétextes les plus bidons pour éviter de toucher des gens.

-Si tu veux? Continua-t-il inquiet puis releva la tête : attends d'être en haut pour m'expliquer.

Il continua naïvement à lancer des petites pierres et arriva au sommet d'une colline qui perçait la forêt douillette. Sur le sommet, un Lugulabre l'attendait sur une table de pique-nique en ciment. Spark s'inclina devant le pokémon et les centaines de funécires firent un cercle autour de la table.

-C'est le Roi de la forêt… Expliqua Spark en sortant de sa poche une pokéball.

Pensant qu'il allait le capturer, Blanche recula inquiète des centaines de prédateurs potentiels autour d'eux . Spark la surprit en faisant sortir de la pokéball un autre Lugulabre.

Les deux pokémons tournèrent autour de l'autre en s'enlaçant de leur petits bras. C'était un couple de Lugulabre. C'était une famille de lugulabre!

-Je pense que j'ai fait au moins un heureux aujourd'hui! Sourit Spark en prenant siège sur la table en ciment. Il lança les quelques fragments qui restaient, délivrant le repas préparé à l'avance pour lui et son accompagnatrice. Les pokémons quittèrent lentement les lieux .

-Ils vont où? Demanda Blanche.

-Je ne parle par le pokémon-chandelle couramment mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fini d'hanter le parc Otishi…

-Pourquoi? Comment as-tu su?

Spark s'esclaffa en ouvrant les petites boîtes de nourriture;

-Parce que j'essaye de comprendre les pokémons au lieu de vouloir qu'ils me comprennent… Un garçon en deuxième cycle a capturé la maman Lugulabre. Un coup de chance pour un dresseur de son âge, il l'avait fièrement dressé. Un pokémon rude et maléfique, presque immaitrisable. Quand j'ai commencé à amadouer les petits funécires, le Roi est venu les défendre… Alors j'ai défié le jeune en échange de son pokémon.

-Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était bien elle? Comment tu pouvais savoir? Demanda-t-elle officiellement renversée.

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois que les pokémons spectres ne hantent pas des lieux pour le plaisir… C'était un lieu symbolique. Les gens appellent les dresseurs pour qu'on les débarrassent du problème mais on ne règle pas le problème… C'est le lieu où leur femelle alpha étaient disparues… Ils ne hantaient pas, ils la cherchaient…ils l'attendaient…

 _Téméraire, condescendant, indiscipliné…mais une âme si magnifique_ , avait-pu constater Blanche.

-Parles-moi de ton truc alors? Dit-il pendant qu'elle s'assoyait devant lui.

Elle regarda la nourriture. Il y avait des petites portions de tous les mets typiques de l'île de Tansho comme un buffet pour emporter. C'était une magnifique intention pour un garçon qui devait avoir aucune idée ce qu'elle préférait manger.

-Quel truc ? Demanda-t-elle le regard fasciné.

Il déposa sa main fermement sur la sienne. Elle figea de malaise et elle le foudroya du regard. Elle voulut enlever sa main mais il la pressait avec force;

-Ça… Et ce n'est pas qu'avec moi…

Il la laissa partir. Elle se sentait nue, démasquée : il avait su décoder sa plus grande phobie. Son talent était agaçant de comprendre les choses instinctivement.

-Ça a commencé quand j'étais enfant… J'étais tellement dédaigneuse que mes parents ont du me faire suivre une thérapie pour que j'ose mettre un pied dehors de la maison. J'avais peur de la poussière, des microbes, du gazon, de la terre, des maladies, des inconnus, du noir… Ils ont essayé les groupes, des médicaments, des traitements par renforcement positifs et tout…mais la seule chose qui a vraiment fonctionner est la pokémonothérapie. Ils m'ont trouvé un jeune abra… et ça a marché tellement bien. Je n'avais plus peur des choses risibles comme la terre ou le noir. Mais je me suis mise à craindre les gens de plus en plus… Ça a passé quand ils m'ont mis en pensionnat de force…mais je n'ai jamais pu…je ne sais pas…

-Tu as peur des contacts ou ça te dégoute? Demanda Spark très intéressé.

Elle réfléchit;

-Mon psy pense que c'est une extension de ma phobie des microbes et aussi un manque de présence de mes parents quand j'étais enfant… mais … moi je pense que je suis maudite…

Spark rigola;

-non, mais je veux dire, Continua Blanche avec le sourire. J'ai un QI-T de 198 et je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps pour lui dire : arrête c'est juste une main, elle ne va pas te manger…

Ils rigolèrent et Blanche initia le repas. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que le sentiment de rivalité était éteint. Spark était devenu une vraie personne à ses yeux. Il était aussi devenu son seul ami.

-Donc , combien de filles as-tu amené sur cette colline avec ta moto? Rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne te mentirais pas que j'avais planifié mon coup depuis un certain temps mais je ne savais pas avec qui partager ce moment…

-À ce que j'ai su par ma coloc, tu n'as pas de difficulté à te trouver des filles…

-Si tu ne repousserais pas les gens de ta vie comme une dryade glaciale, tu aurais aussi ta ''cour'' de prétendants… Rit-il. Je ne veux pas faire mon plus-cool-que-les-autres mais les gens sont attirés par les gens qui viennent de familles comme les nôtres, qui sont beaux et talentueux en plus même si ça ne définit absolument rien de notre personnalité.

-Une dryade glaciale? Sourit-elle.

Ils discutèrent ensemble honnêtement jusqu'à voir le souffle chaud de l'aube pointer son nez sur l'horizon.

Ils retournèrent en voiture à l'Université. C'était la seule heure calme sur le campus. À mi-chemin entre le Bloc des filles et le Bloc A où logeait Spark, Blanche avait glissé ses doigts dans la main de Max. Il avait mimé une absence de réaction puis cita le code des dresseurs de pokémons;

-Dressé, le pokémon heureux viendra à son maître sans qu'il ne le réclame…

Elle rigola en enlevant sa main pour se diriger vers le chemin de ciment vers son bloc :

-Statistiquement, je suis la meilleure dresseuse!

-Tu n'es la meilleure que parce que je t'ai laissé de la place sur mon podium…

C'était le 8 avril. Un jour plus tard, le Proviseur avait convoqué l'ensemble des futurs gradués de l'Université. Un jour plus tard, Niantic avait pris le dessus sur leur vie.

-je sais, ma belle, on dirait que ça fait des années de ça avec ce qu'on a enduré là-bas … pour moi, je suis toujours le 9 avril. Je me suis réveillé en me disant que j'allais t'agacer toutes la journée : Quitte à te battre à mort sur la place d'honneur pour un second rendez-vous! J'avais pensé tous le matin, bref, le matin à faire des recherches sur l'haptophobie. Je m'étais convaincu intérieurement que j'allais endurer un calvaire millénaire pour un jour te baiser et là! Bang! Niantic débarque et il faut sauver l'avenir de la pokédiversité à nous trois! Cria presque Spark en attirant ses pokémons relâchés autour de lui.

-Tu sais…j'ai frôlé l'insanité… mais ils m'en ont tellement fait que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais…Commença-t-elle les genoux tremblants.

Il lui prit avec confiance la mâchoire d'une main et la taille de l'autre et l'embrassa. Elle sentait son cœur battre de panique, sa respiration coupée par ses lèvres comme si elle allait s'asphyxier. Il s'éloigna d'un coup et parti;

-Je te demande pardon, Blanche…

Elle resta là un instant. Son armada de pokémon le suivit, inquiets du surplus d'émotions qui était rare chez leur maître.

 **COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEURE : J'écris cette fanfiction avec le sentiment que quelqu'un me dicte mes mots l'oreille. En me relisant je suis fascinée par la continuité de certains détails qui n'étaient pas prévus au début.**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense?**

 **2016-09-03 : je suis en train de réécouter la première saison de Pokémon en français de France ( un c'est affreux à mes oreilles québecoises ) et ça m'a fait remarquer que j'ai créé la personnalité de Spark un peu comme un Ash ( aka Sasha) de 20 ans. Brave, altruiste et peu intéressé par la victoire et un peu tarré sur les bords.**

 **Fait comique : Je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire. Je voulais appeler mon personnage (qui est ballerine) Misty, comme Misty Copeland ( une ballerine noire célèbre) mais j'ai préféré lui donner un nom à la française, soit Ondine. Et là… je viens d'écouter pokémon en français pour la première fois… Et Misty a été traduit Ondine… :O**


	5. Tente, Corde et randonnée

**Chapitre 5 : Tente, Corde et Randonnée**

 **Dans la forêt Myruguaienne**

Elle resta longtemps en retrait avec son alakazam comme seule compagnie. Candela était dans une conversation charmante avec Aurèle. Spark ,malgré sa fébrilité, fut heureux de voir son frère sourire. En tant que complice d'évasion, il s'était rapproché de Candela et pouvait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes de trentenaire rasta de son aîné.

Voir son frère heureux marchant dans ces bois, considérant qu'il le croyait mort depuis des années, avait quelque chose de soulageant. C'était une preuve matériel de la puissante de Nirvania; Non qu'il n'avait pas confiance à son plan, qu'il avait obéit à l'aveugle... mais ramenez son frère à la surface était une preuve de sa grandeur.

Le soir, Aurèle les poussa jusqu'au site de campement déterminé par Nirvania. Candela s'occupa de partir un feu pendant qu'Aurèle montait les tentes. Il était un expert en camping. Spark évita les autres (surtout Blanche en fait) et alla manger en silence dans sa petite tente. Il écouta Aurèle parler de ses anecdotes d'excursion en espérant trouver un sommeil calme dans la nature. Depuis un certain temps, le sommeil ne curait plus la fatigue de son esprit.

Dans les heures froides de la nuit Spark fut réveillé par une fermeture éclair de tente. Candela devait sortir pisser mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'était le zip de la tente d'Aurèle qui était ouvert;

-Ahah, je l'aurais parié…Entendit-il de la voix de son frère.

Il écouta dans le silence les joutes préliminaires d'un sexe endiablé. Il trouva dans son sac son pokédex, des écouteurs et enligna une sélection de musique douce. Il n'arriva pas à digérer sa honte.

Sa réaction immature et instinctive qui avait ruiné sa seule chance de reconquérir Blanche après leur internat à Niantic, quelques jours avant le plus important complot de l'histoire. Comme le vrai crétin qu'il était…

Plusieurs chansons passèrent et bientôt, il reçut une notification de batterie faible. Il devrait charger son pokédex sur son raichu demain matin. En rangeant son appareil, il entendit des pas discrets qui approchaient.

 _Candela allait se faire les deux frères Spark?_ Se dit-il en de redressant terrifié à l'idée de repoussé une femme pendant que ses hormones bouillonnaient d'envies.

-Sparky Boy? Chuchota la petite voix de Blanche.

Il sourit en sentant son corps applaudir intérieurement. Il se souvenait qu'on l'appelait comme ça dans ses premières années à l'académie. Il se leva et ouvrit avec empressement la fermeture éclair de la tente. Elle était nue pied dans le frimas myruguien, un bonnet de laine mince sur la tête en pyjama de sport avec son pokédex pour s'éclairer;

-je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil… j'aimerais parler…

Spark ne pouvait rien dire, aucun argument n'aurait pu chasser Blanche de sa couche.

Elle rentra dans la tente. Elle avait apporté son propre sac de couchage et s'assit dedans à l'opposé de Spark dans le noir;

-je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, Commença-t-elle.

Il la regarda sévèrement même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir;

-T'excuser? C'est moi qui te doit milles excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te foncer dessus comme ça, c'était inconscient de ma part…

-Merde, Sparky c'est moi la sagesse, toi l'instinct… Niantic sont des trous de cul sans valeur éthique mais ils ont une équipe marketing du tonnerre! Ils ont toujours eu raison là-dessus.

Elle laissa le silence planer en digérant son ton accusateur pour reprendre doucement;

-J'ai dormi avec toi hier…

-Oui? Nota-t-il en souriant prêt à reprendre le coup pour des siècles et des siècles.

-Et je n'ai pas été dégoutée… Ce que j'essayais de dire tout à l'heure… C'est quand … quand me torturant pour que je n'aille plus peur de rien, en voulant faire de moi un outil au service de leur projet à la con… Ils ont réussi à … Je ne peux pas dire ''tuer'' ma phobie…mais…

Spark avança lentement;

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle sentait son cœur battre à son approche. Son estomac papillonner de panique et ses poumons se remplir d'anxiété.

-Tu vois… ça parait que ce n'est pas régler…Dit-il en s'assoyant en tailleur devant elle tout de même à porter de poils de son genou.

-Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre la crise de panique et …la …le sentiment ''normal'' face à …à…ça…

Il sourit;

-À l'excitation? Demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit en acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête qu'il ne verra jamais. Il soupira et osa dire;

-Si te faire toucher créer de la panique…Si… tu…devrais… Je ne sais pas…guider le bal un peu?

Il entendit le son plastifié des sacs de couchage en mouvement. Elle s'approchait. Il ferma les yeux en savourant déjà la victoire d'avoir pu dresser la plus complexe des bêtes; la femme de ses rêves.

À genou devant lui, elle glissa sa main sur le bord de sa joue. Il frétilla sur place. Elle pensa doucement ses doigts délicats dans ses cheveux et rigola : il y avait des épines de pins. Elle déposa son autre main sur sa mâchoire, sans pouvoir se contenir, il tourna sa tête afin de poser ses lèvres dans sa paume. Elle expira d'un souffle effilé.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu m'attaches pour pas que je te touche… Dit-il en sentant ses bras vibrer de tensions volcaniques.

-J'apprécierais grandement la situation… Je ne peux pas le réfuter…

Il avait justement, dans son sac de randonnée, de la paracorde. Il tendit le bras et alla chercher. _À croire que Nirvania est vraiment un oracle!_ se dit-il frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Comme lui, Blanche était formée pour faire des nœuds efficaces sur des pokémons sauvages. Il savait après un certain stade, qu'il ne pourrait même pas se défaire de ses liens sans un couteau ou l'aide d'une tierce personne. Il était couché, les mains confortablement attachées ensemble derrière sa tête. Assise à genou à son côté, elle commença par frôler sa gorge puis descendit vers le premier bouton de sa chemise de flanelle. Elle détacha sa chemise comme une calme vapeur de fureur qui se répandait en descendant vers son entre-jambe. Tel une gamine qui apprenait à se servir d'un ak-47, Blanche appréhendait ce corps inconnu avec une terreur consciente et une excitation onirique.

Quand son torse était exposé au froid de la nuit, elle glissa son doigt d'une épaule à l'autre. Descendant tel un Ado démoniaque, avec lenteur et douceur en zigzag vers son nombril quand elle rencontra sa cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je me suis fait remplacer un coin d'hanche il y a des années. Quand je recevais des coups de taser électriques, les plaques d'acier …

Elle descendit sa tête et embrassa la peau fraichement guérie. Son dos cambra sous la puissance de sa délicatesse. Il ne savait plus s'il se contrôlerait plus facilement à la dompter avec parcimonie qu'à résister à ses attentats sensuels.

-C'est magnifique…Dit-elle.

Elle parlait de sa réceptivité positive à l'affection, il ne voyait qu'elle de magnifique, mais rien n'importait plus maintenant.

Elle fit glisser ses cheveux en remontant lentement, un bisou à la fois en montant en zigzag sur son corps pour ensuite rejoindre ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle chaud de la vestale sur lui. Son cœur innocent qui battait dans l'inconnu de cette nouveauté ne sachant pas que son véritable premier baiser allait être un champ de bataille ou une marre de volupté.

Il osa lever le menton et vînt capturer des lèvres. Elle déposa son torse contre le sien en appuya ses lèvres fébrilement. Les coudes autour de son visage, ses cheveux blancs longs partout autour d'eux : ils étaient amoureux. C'était vrai. C'était maintenant. Afin…

Il tourna Blanche de sa force masculine, enroulant ses bras derrière sa tête. Privée du contrôle, sa phobie prit rapidement le dessus mais il y avait tellement de confiance sur le bord de ses lèvres, qu'elle ne se laissa pas défaillir. C'était fini cette époque ou la moindre moiteur humaine allait déclencher une attaque de panique!

Il lui laissa le temps lentement de s'approcher de lui de nouveau. Elle en profita pour glisser le sac de couchage par-dessus eux ;

-Si je te détache… tu ne mettras pas tes mains ailleurs que où je les poserais…d'accord? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre qu'il se laissa détacher. Il ne pouvait promettre. Il avait envie de mettre ses mains partout sur elle! Avoir été minuscule ou intangible, il aurait voulu habiter dedans elle. Tel le spectre de lui-même, hanter son corps, habiter son âme.

Elle jeta la corde au loin en espérant de nouveau s'en servir. Elle souriait un peu à elle-même, amusée de l'intérêt qu'elle porterait à l'avenir, aux cordes et autres restrictions.

Elle replaça les couvertures et se glissa contre son torse. Spark garda les yeux levés et attendit sagement son commandement. Elle glissa un bras sous son cou, l'autre posé sur sa taille.

-Enlèves ça… Demanda—t-il désespéré en pinçant son pyjama.

Il appuya son front sur le sien, noyé de la fièvre sexuelle qui l'enflammait tout. Il avait affronté la compagnie qui dominait le marché des pokéballs, il allait bientôt risquer leur vie et se rendre au bout du monde pour y arriver. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir pu en profiter.

Elle bégaya et Spark comprit qu'elle était encore bien moins prête qu'il ne le pensait. Il se glissa à l'oreille;

-Un jour, je ne te demanderais plus rien et je t'arracherais ton linge de sur le dos. Ça c'est une promesse.

Ses genoux plièrent sous l'agression de ce fantasme. Spark poussa une jambe pour enlacer les siennes derechef. Surprise, elle posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser mais plus hardi que toutes ses appréhensions, il l'embrassa doucement;

-Je t'aime…Dit-il.

Fondue, elle se lova dans sa douce emprise qui était jusque-là la proximité la plus dense jamais partagée avec un autre être humain pour elle…

et la tentation la plus feutrée et décente, tel un chatouillement de plume sur l'orteil pour lui.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sans qu'elle s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses doigts droits sortirent de la zone prescrite en se dirigeant vers son cul. Elle sentit tout de suite un cri d'alarme dans son cerveau. D'un réflexe animal, elle se retira en reculant;

-Je m'excuse, j'm'excuse, j'm'excuse! Répéta-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Sans avoir ordonné à son corps de fuir si loin, elle était maintenant rendue en boulle à l'opposé de Spark, le dos dans la toile de la tente; comme un stupide animal mal traité. Elle se donna une gifle mentale espérant prendre le dessus sur son propre corps accablé.

Ils respiraient bruyamment. Spark était effrayé de l'avoir effrayé. Blanche était rouge de tourments d'avoir échoué en tant que femme et honte de ses mécanismes psychologiques incontrôlables.

-Pardonne-moi, ma belle… je …je… je ne peux rien y faire… J'essaye, je vais m'améliorer je te le jure!

En faisant preuve d'une énorme maturité, elle resta dans sa tente pour la nuit. Elle dormit dans son propre sac de couchage appuyée contre son dos. Sa main supérieure enlacée dans ses doigts.

Après tant de sentiments nouveaux, elle était épuisée.

Le matin arriva vite pour Blanche, encore réveillée par les spasmes noctambules de Spark;

-En dessus du fer la serrure, elle est la clef, elle est la clef… l'amour….demain…Alterna-t-il en battant des coudes sur le côté.

-Qui ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi… au soleil… dessus du fer…Répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux d'un éveil absolu.

-Pourquoi? Quelle clef au-dessus du fer? Demanda Blanche.

 _Nirvania doit lui communiquer par rêves même depuis sa pokéball_ , se dit-elle.

Il tomba sur la poitrine, instantanément endormi. C'était inconfortable et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se recoucha en tentant de le retirer de cette fâcheuse position mais il empoigna son droit gauche en roulant son visage entre les deux.

-ah…Sortit-il à demi-ton. Ah m'belle…

Il retrouva avec la souplesse naturelle de l'être endormi et elle put le recoucher à son côté. Son front était perlé de sueur, ses cernes trahissaient un sommeil brisé.

COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEURE : le Myruguay xD AU début je voulais que le chalet soit au Canada. J'ai réalisé ensuite que 10 moi après le 8 avril…c'est en février…Donc il n'aurait pas de lavande idyllique… xD donc j'ai sorti mon superbe skill de ''inventons un pays why not''. Où est le Myruguay? Je ne sais pas trop… Surement quelque part dans l'océan indien pourquoi pas !


	6. Chasse à l'hélicoptère

Elle entendait je ne sais quoi, près du feu Candela et Aurèle préparait un petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva sous leurs regards accusateurs. Elle croisa ses bras et se dirigea vers sa tente pour s'habiller. Elle se présenta au feu à reculons mais ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec sourire. Blanche n'était pas étrangère au fait qu'ils avaient baiser à côté d'eux sans considération.

-Spark fait des drôles de cauchemars le matin, Commença-t-elle afin de détourner le sujet de la chambre à coucher.

Elle rendu ses observations à son frère Aurèle .

-Mew était un pokémon légendaire… Pas que par la portée de sa découverte mais aussi l'unicité de son bagage génétique. On dit que Mew serait la race originelle de tous les pokémons… et considérant l'apparition des pokémons avant l'Homme… le maillon originelle de l'Humanité… La présence d'un pokémon comme Mew a alimenté les débats rhétoriques des siècles avant sa découverte…

-Oui mais avec la théorie de l'évolution spatiale, on a écarté cette probabilité depuis les années 1980… Dit Blanche en levant les yeux.

-Oui, c'est sur… Je suis autant persuadé que l'humain prend origine d'une race extraterrestre mais il en demeure que le ''gêne'' Mew est le ''bétâ-code'' de toutes la pokédiversité de notre planète à l'exception des pokémon originaires des autres plans…Mais comme l'évolution du règne animale… le règne des Pokémons avait sa race supérieure, celle qui était censé évoluer pour dominer les autres…

-Nirvania? Comprit Candela.

Aurèle se retourna vers elle;

-C'était la théorie que nous avions à l'époque… Je n'ai jamais pu travailler sur les preuves à l'appuis. On disait que la race qu'on appelle les Nirvania aurait été créée de la volonté d'Arceus pour ''dresser'' son peuple. On pense que le temple qui aurait été érigée en Thailande par les premiers hommes était en fait une prison afin de contenir son pouvoir.

Candela qui n'était pas tant calée en théorique de l'évolution préhistorique nageait en plein brouillard intellectuel;

-Tu veux dire que des hommes de cavernes ont pu enfermer un pokémon comme Nirvania, comme ça?

-Quand on parle de ''premiers hommes'' suivant la théorique de l'évolution spatiale, c'est des humains extraterrestres qui ont colonisé la Terre. Arriva Spark. Ils avaient une imposante technologie à l'époque que nous tardons aujourd'hui à rattraper.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé que sécher les cours d'Histoire aurait une répercussion sur ma vie un jour! Sortit Candela.

Blanche tendit une assiette à Spark qui l'accepta à prenant siège sur un tronc d'arbre à côté d'elle.

-Vous parliez de quoi pour qu'Aurèle vous ponde un cours de préhistoire? Rigola Spark.

-De tes cauchemars… Dit Aurèle en le regardant.

Spark leva les yeux :

-Ça va finir quand Nirvania sera de retour… Sortit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Donc Nirvania serait un genre ''d'ange gardien'' des pokémons? Demanda Candela.

Aurèle haussa les épaules;

-Sincèrement, j'ai aucune preuve à l'appuis. Je n'ai que suivi les discussions gars de génétique et j'ai concocté ma propre idée…

L'aîné regarda son frère en penchant la tête sur le côté;

-Quelle faiblesse notable, Nirvania avait au test de combat? Demanda-t-il à son cadet.

-Aucune… Répondit-il

-Et elle hante ton inconscient durant son absence? Demanda-t-il encore le dos redressé fièrement.

Blanche leva les genoux, se redressant vite. Elle avait compris quelque chose;

-C'est parce qu'elle est spectral et de type vol, psychique et électrique! C'est pour ça que rien peu l'atteindre!

-Spectral? Dit Spark

À l'évocation de ce type,il revit la puissance de son évolution : Inferias.

-Dragon/Spectre… Rajouta-t-il.

Blanche leva un sourcil;

-Combien de pokémons ont plus que deux types?

-Une poignée? Répondit Candela qui n'était pas la meilleure en théorie pokédique.

-Combien en ont au moins 6 ? Rajouta Blanche qui cherchait un autre esprit scientifique pour approuver sa théorie.

-Arceus… Soupira Aurèle en levant la tête.

Spark avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Nirvania pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas digne du dieu des pokémons. La comparaison était biaisée…mais pas tout à fait frivole.

-Elle a bien plus de ressemblance avec Mew qu'elle n'en aura jamais avec Arceus! Sortit Candela. Pourquoi tu ne la sors pas de sa pokéball pour qu'on lui demande!

-Elle m'a ordonné d'attendre qu'on aille rejoint toute l'équipe d'intervention… Niantic va détecter sa présence immédiatement…

Ils haussèrent les épaules et levèrent bientôt le camp.

Ainsi débutaient-ils leur journée d'expédition.

Le lendemain matin, peu avant l'aube, Candela et Aurèle parlait de tactique pour voler un hélicoptère :

-Si je dois piloter et partir vite, il faudrait que je n'aille pas de bagages. Je n'aurais pas le temps de détacher tout ça pour rentrer. Un cockpit… ce n'est pas aussi gros qu'on voit dans les films… Souligna-t-elle.

\- En fait, aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait courir à son plein potentiel avec la moitié d'un appartement sur le dos! Rajouta Blanche.

-C'est vrai…

Aurèle ressortit son ordinateur portable avec les scans de la région et sélectionna avec l'écran tactile un versant de montagne;

-Si on se met là, tu pourrais venir nous chercher…

-Et vous prendre à la corde à la tire? C'est dangereux mais c'est plausible… Faudrait pas hésiter… Avec la vitesse d'un avion de chasse à nos trousses, il faudrait que ça soit régler dans un pas de deux…

Aurèle soupira en baissant les bras;

-Faut se décider.

Blanche pianota sur l'écran en cherchant un meilleur créneau.

-Et si on t'attendait dans les airs…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Aurèle dépassé.

-On a tous un Roucarnage dans nos pokéballs quelque part… Personne ne trouverait ça bizarre un essaim de trois roucarnages… et dans le pire, on sera une diversion.

-Tu veux monter ton roucarnage? Piaffa Aurèle, pas tellement convaincu du projet.

-Rendu là, pourquoi on ne fait pas la route entière à dos de roucarnage! S'exclama Candela.

-Parce que c'est possible… mais ça demeure un petit oiseau par rapport à notre poids… Répliqua Blanche. On va les tuer à la tâche… Il n'y a aucun pokémon qn notre possession qui peut traverser la moitié du globe en moins de 9 jours…

Candela regarda les plans de nouveau puis regarda les autres dresseurs;

-ok. J'accepte… mais je veux un pokémon avec moi en couverture….

-Prend celui que tu préfères…Sortit Aurèle.

-Je conseille la poudre somnifère du Papilusion… Faut se rappeler qu'on ne chercher pas à tuer les gardes… Ce sont que des gars ordinaires qui font leur boulot. Rajouta Spark.

-Bon point! Sortit Aurèle.

-Et pour les autres avions, et les hélico, les communications? Les puces GPS et tout? Demanda Blanche. Comment va-t-on faire pour les empêcher de nous suivre? ON va quand même voler un hélicoptère de format militaire…

Aurèle sortit une petite boîte de son sac en souriant;

-Quand Nirvania avait demandé à ce que j'achète ça…Je ne voyais pas quand ça pourrait servir…

Ils lurent sur la caisse : Projecteur d'onde électromagnétique. EMP

Spark haussa un sourcil. Nirvania frisait la magie noire avec sa préparation.

-Récapitulons…! Ordonna Candela.

Candela était dans le buisson, son papilusion était en train d'endormir les unités extérieures et bientôt visa un pilote qui s'en allait. Elle avait visé cet hélico plus que les autres : c'était surement le seul qu'elle pouvait garantir qui était plein.

Elle regarda en haut, cinq roucarnages virevoltaient de façon naturelle les bagages et dresseurs bien disposés sur leur dos.

Elle arriva à deux hélico de sa cible quand elle entendit les alarmes se déclencher qui criaient ''alerte intrusion dans l'air aérienne'' à répétition. Des gardes s'en allaient non loin, elle se cacha entre les deux roues d'un avion le cœur battant….

Mais ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils couraient tous. C'était après les roucarnages! Bientôt ils levèrent leur fusil d'assaut, un officier paria et ils rigolaient;

-Bon les mecs, arrêtez , il faut se débarrasser de ses roucools de malheur! Dit un en descendant sa visière.

Ils n'étaient pas de bons tireurs. Après plusieurs coups, les roucarnages ne faisaient que voler plus haut et dans un désordre magnanime. Candela changea de cachette et sortit trois pokéballs. Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle : Arcanin, Viridium et Magmar. Ils apparurent un instant plus tard, déroutant les vigiles. Elle sortit de sa cachette et pointa les gardes :

-Arcanin, Viridium, Magmar, Attaquez!

Les vigiles désemparés et avec peu de temps de réaction avant de tomber au sol KO. Une nouvelle alerte commença à sonner : ''Alerte maximale, intrusion agressive sur le site terrestre, abandonnez vos tâches, en poste de combat'''. Elle courut vers l'hélico, bientôt rejointe par son papilusion. Arcanin, bien meilleure coureur qu'elle ,était arrivé en premier et avait mordu la cheville du pilote endormi dans la porte pour le tirer de là.

Comme la bande de trognon qu'ils étaient, tous ces pokémons voulurent rentrer dans le cockpit avec elle et bientôt elle avait une queue sous le menton, des pattes un peu partout et aucunes commandes accessibles. Elle siffla et ils s'en allèrent sagement s'aligner dans les places assises. Le moteur commença à tourner et elle sortir la bombe de sa poche. Elle la lança par la porte, croisant le regard d'un garde qui pointait son arme vers elle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte blindé en mettant tout en marche pour monter vers le haut.

Il lui fallait 100 pieds d'hauteur pour ne pas être touchée par le EMP. Bientôt, les gardes tiraient sur elle;

-C'est ça les choux! Rigola-t-elle. Tester votre blindé dernier cri!

Elle regarda sa montre-détonateur et le compteur d'altitude. À 115 pieds, elle actica la bombe. Elle s'attendait à un gros boom, de l'air se déplacer. Elle avait mis tout ses sens en alerte pour prévenir une perte de contrôle… mais non…rien…. Elle regarda en bas : Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et un avion de chasse avait atterri en panique peine levé du sol. Elle activa la radio :

-Voleuse appelle Saint-Drôme, vous me recevez…

Que de la friture…

-Bon signe! Rigola-t-elle.

Elle chercha un peu mais finit par trouver le bouton pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Elle bloqua les commandes et se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule en prenant soin de rentrer chacun de ses précieux pokémons dans leur pokéball. Il y avait là que 4 roucarnages! Blanche monta en premier en rentrant au plus vite son pokémon dans sa balle. Suivit d'Aurèle qui jeta un regard inquiet en l'air. Spark rentra et fit disparaître son destrier, suivi du dernier roucarnage porteur de bagage.

-QU'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton sac Spark? Demanda Candela.

Son sac de randonné était déchiré sur plusieurs lignes. Il lui tendit une pokéball : au poids elle comprit qu'elle était vide. Spark la regarda avec le regret dans les yeux;

-Je m'excuse Candela…

Son roucarnage était mort. Elle voyait que ça peinait le Champion Jaune bien plus qu'elle. Elle, elle ne se prenait pas d'affection pour les pokémons communs qu'on pouvait collectionner à perte. Elle avait un roucarnage par hasard encore dans son sac de pokéball surement par oubli. Elle n'était pas insensible à sa peine. Il avait surement fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils prirent siège et Candela reprit sa place;

-Aurèle, c'est quoi le cap?

Il ouvrit son portable et sortit des données cartésiennes.

-C'est au milieu de nulle part… Je ne sais pas si on pourra se poser… Analysa Candela en regardant les scans satellites de la région.

-Crois-moi…Si Nirvania a dit et précisément de ''se poser'' là… Il va avoir la place pour se poser…

-C'est toi qui voit… J'ai déjà fait des simulations d'éjections et de crash… mais je ne sais pas pour vous…

Blanche regarda la carte :

-Mais ce n'est même pas au Chili… C'est quelque part dans l'ouest de la Bolivie…

-À partir de là, nous allons être rejoint par une unité au sol… C'Est eux qui ont la suite du plan…Soupira Aurèle en sortant un sac d'herbe de son blouson.

-Aurèle….Dit sévèrement Candela.

-Quoi? On ne peut pas fumer dans un hélico maintenant?

-Ouais… Si on partage…Dit-elle en remettant son regard vers l'horizon blanc.

Blanche leva les yeux. La drogue était dans la même catégorie que la boue, les microbes, la terre, le sexe oral, l'eau du robinet, l'houblon, les toilette publiques et la nourriture étrangère. Des gens pouvaient bien aimer ça, en faire leur métier, en parler avec passion …pour elle c'était dans la catégorie ''non absolu'' de son cerveau.

Spark était assis au sol avec un rondoudou qui lui chantait une douce chanson dans ses bras. Blanche vînt s'assoir puis décida de s'allonger sur sa cuisse;

-Tu sais… Tu es presque chanceux de ne jamais avoir eu de morts… Beaucoup de dresseurs de notre calibre accumulent plusieurs deuils pour parvenir à notre niveau…

-J'en ai eu …

Blanche se tapa le front : Nirvania. _Il avait dû l'abattre de sa main combien de fois..._

-J'avais 14 ans… J'étais parti durant l'été à la compétition du Myruguay. J'étais en tiers de final. J'étais un gagnant en flèche. En grande partie contre des dresseurs amateurs qui n'avaient pas la moitié de mon éducation. Il y avait du talent certes… mais je me positionnais pour facilement gagner le national d'été…

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-J'avais surentrainé un elektek. Il était plus fort dans toutes ses moyennes…Jamais on avait enregistré un Elektrek avec 3002 PC à son actif.

-Tu as gagné…?

-Oui… Deux mois après son ampérage cardiaque a chuté …Comme s'il avait 80 ans…Je l'ai éreinté…à mort… Il est mort dans sa pokéball… Les pokévétérinaires n'en revenaient pas… Ça faisait que deux ans que je l'avais…Il n'avait même pas 4 ans.

-C'est un coup dur… Surtout pour un pokémon de force comme ça…

-C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai arrêté d'avoir un pokémon champion… Je voulais fonctionner en équipe …. J'ai aussi arrêté de faire de la deuxième ligne que pour avoir plus de trophée…

Blanche haussa les sourcils surprises.

-Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais de ce genre…Sourit-elle.

-À l'Académie, je me faisais discret. J'avais déjà le nom SPARK écrit dans le dos, sur le front, dans la paume... Quand je retournais au pays…Je ne sais pas…Je n'étais plus le même…après Electriandre… j'ai été… C'est ce qui m'a fait je crois…

-Tu donnes des noms à tous tes pokémons?

-Non… C'est eux qui se baptisent un jour… et je n'ai plus le choix rendu là…Sourit-il.

-Abraham Pitz…Dit-elle en pointant sa pokéball la plus usée.

Spark rigola;

-Les Abras parlent peu pourtant?

\- Il est tombé dans un entrainement…Ça a sonné comme ''Abra- paff'' et il a piaffé un drôle de son; Abra-pham Pitss…Abraham Pitz… Il a souri et peu de temps à prêt il a évolué. Quand il trouve quelque chose de drôle, il va le dire. Tu vas voir… Finit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans les siens.

-Sincèrement… J'ai bien hâte de passer un après-midi à essayer de faire rire ton Alakazam, dans la prairie de lavande, au chalet… ou je ne sais pas… dans visitant les couloirs de ton château… J'ai toujours voulu me sentir comme une princesse …

-Je te verrais bien avec une de mes tiares… Dit-elle avec un grand sérieux.

-Je savais que tu en avais. On mettra tes robes de bal, et l'espèce de foulard en diagonale en satin avec une épingle et tout…Dit-il ravis. ON glissera sur les rampes et on fera du skate.

-En fait, je n'ai pas de tiares… Rit-elle. Les tiares c'est pour les folies de graduations. Je n'ai que des couronnes.

-Je te promets que je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir qu'on s'en sort… et qu'on retrouve le meilleur de notre ancienne vie en laissant tout le pire derrière nous… Dit Spark à son oreille.

Elle se tourna et se mit à genou en prenant ses mains :

-Quand tout ça sera fini, je voudrais…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait en fait? Elle imaginait la procession d'une parade officielle, avec la reine, le roi, le corps princier, ses parents et Spark à ces côtés. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait embrasser ses origines à pleine dent et intégrer quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle allait le demander en mariage. Après leur coup d'État, ils seraient des champions. Pas d'un complot ridicule comme la _Generation Online_ , ils allaient être des héros, des vrais… Spark était de bonne famille, ses parents allaient surement le recommandé à la reine… Elle accepterait les noces et…

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Moi aussi… Je serais là et plus jamais rien ne nous séparera…

Il avait encore 4 heures de vol. Spark s'endormit sur la tête de Blanche. Sous peu, Aurèle s'approcha pour lui parler;

-Je ne veux pas t'alerter ma jolie… Mais Max… Il ne va … Il ne va pas y arriver…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Aurèle soupira :

-Nirvania ne t'a pas prévenu?

Elle leva un sourcil. Il se redressa;

-Nirvania a une raison pour tout… J'y crois…

-Tu as foi en tous ses commandements? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça dépasse la connaissance absolue ou l'analyse… Elle nous connait mieux qu'on pense se connaître… Elle connaissait des choses sur moi… Elle avait su m'atteindre…

Blanche était aseptisée de ces superstitions.


	7. Reine de la coke

Il était sur les coordonnées. Une plaine avait été coupée dans la forêt tropicale de la Bolivie, un espace suffisamment gros avec même un grand H brulé à la va-vite. Non loin, on voyait bien une vaste installation temporaire; des grandes tentes en canvas khaki, des voitures tout-terrains et des motocross. Il devait y avoir au moins une centaine de personne en bas.

Des dizaines de personnes sortirent dehors lorsqu'ils se pausaient, main sur leur chapeau en regardant.

-Et merde ! Sortit Aurèle.

Candela, main sur les commandes de combat, paniqua;

-Nah! Ne t'en fait pas… C'est juste…

IL leva les yeux et se pencha vers l'arrière;

-C'est juste elle!

Les hélices tournaient encore en décélération et ils sortirent par la grande porte avec leur pokémon préféré. L'Équipe avait pour tête une femme. Habillé avec des pantalons cargo de couleur sable, des bottes de randonnée, une camisole d'homme et un grand chapeau. Une mitraillette traversait son torse, les poings sur les hanches affichant un air en colère;

-Spark!

Max se sentit concerné mais c'était son aîné qu'elle regardait avec fureur en avançant.

-Myrmidon… Je…

Il reçut la plus belle, fracassante et sonore gifle de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Il faillit en renverser!

-Ça y est…Pour Nirvania, tout est pardonné…

Elle claqua des doigts et des hommes forts vinrent les aider à porter leur équipement jusqu'à la tente principale;

-Bonjour les nouveaux, je suis Myrmidon Stromjakerr. Je suis la commandante en tête de l'expédition.

Elle fit affiché par un projecteur une carte d'une caverne;

-Voici notre mission. C'est à environ 200 km d'ici dans une région limitrophe entre le Chili et ici. C'est une caverne construite par les Premiers Hommes enfouie. Notre mission est de conduire l'équipement en pièces détachées jusque-là, monter la pelle et la pompe sur place afin d'avoir accès aux niveaux inférieurs où se cache notre objectif. Des questions?

Blanche leva la main, intimidée de l'autorité de la dame;

-C'est quoi notre objectif!

La femme s'Approcha vite et , à une distance nettement inconvenable de son visage, répondit à Blanche;

-Comme vous ici, je suis les ordres… Nirvania m'a demandé de vous rendre là-bas discrètement… Nous allons abandonner l'hélico, fausser les pistes de Niantic. Conduire séparé en petits groupes jusqu'à l'objectif. Préparez-vous, nous devons être parti hier!

Les membres de l'excursion commencèrent à remballer les équipements, les tentes, les lits et les appareils électroniques comme des danseurs qui avaient longtemps répétés une chorégraphie.

Myrmidon approcha son visage d'Aurèle;

-Si tu oses me défier sous mon commandement, tu n'auras aucun traitement favorable, Spark, compris?

-Je ne suis pas un de tes soldats…Myr… Je ne l'ai jamais été…

-Que je te vois dans un champ de Coka dix secondes et j'envoie mon meilleur sniper écrit son nom dans ton torse, c'est compris…

-J'ai arrêté la poudre, Myr…

Elle partit , trop fière pour s'Énerver contre lui. Candela lui jeta un regard amusé;

-L'Ex folle?

Il hocha la tête;

-Ex-copine folle ou ex-boss cinglée… Je me suis jamais décidé...

Spark le regarda surpris;

-Et c'est quoi, elle?

-C'est la Reine de la Contre-Bande de cocaïne de l'Amérique du Sud… Mais ça n'a pas toujours été… Quand on s'est connu, on travaillait tous les deux dans l'exploration des tourbières en Thaïlande…quand Nirvania a été remise au Monde. C'était …un peu comme notre bébé tu vois… Elle était chef de la logistique et de la sécurité. Ça été la première à crier à l'injustice et elle a dut disparaître… C'est que plus tard qu'on s'est recroisé au Brésil, elle m'a engagé pour une passe de margicarpe… Un plan de naze, le truc foireux mais j'étais tellement dépendant que j'aurais vendu ma couille gauche pour un peu de poudre… Je suis restée dans sa frime longtemps comme expert des pokémons… mais un moment donné…Je passais plus de temps à travailler ma poudre que travailler ma job… C'était de ma faute…

-Alors pourquoi c'est elle qui est fâchée? Sourit Blanche.

-Parce que je lui ai volé des millions de réal avant de partir en Indes... Ça fait genre… 3 ans de ça…

Spark leva les yeux;

-Nos parents n'avaient pas si tord alors! L'agaça-t-il.

Près d'une heure après leur arrivée, ils étaient dans une camionnette miteuse typique des habitants de la région avec des boites jusqu'au cou. Les gars de Myrmidon avait fait explosé l'hélico et déclenché un feu pour couvrir leurs traces dans la forêt.

Aurèle était au volant une moto suivit de Candela en jeep. Spark avait préféré se faire conduire, il était éternellement épuisé. Blanche voulait rester avec lui.

Pendant qu'il dormait, il marmonnait souvent des choses à propos d'une clef, de serrure, de fer… L'Émeraude illuminait parfois comme si elle était la source de ses perturbations. Elle osa la prendre dans sa poche mais sa main se leva pour l'arrêter;

- _Dans inquiétude est légitime, Aimé, mais il doit souffrir pour être prêt quand le jour sera venu…_ Chuchota-t-il les yeux vitreux.

C'était une voix étrangère qui sonnait dans la bouche de Spark. Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux tel un petit rayon de lumière surnaturel.

Il agrippa la pierre et retomba dans un sommeil troublé. Blanche semblait la seule qui n'avait pas de preuve pour croire en la sainteté prémonitoire de Nirvania. Malgré un nom tel le sien, elle faisait vivre un enfer à Spark… et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte…

Bientôt, ils rejoignaient un autre contingent de l'équipe de Myrmidon.

Il y avait là des fiers à bras, des ouvriers, des mercenaires, des mineurs mais aussi des archéologues sans scrupule et d'autres experts en technologie minière, informatique et logistique. Une véritable armée aux ordres de la petite dame.

Les trois dresseurs étoiles furent envoyés en patrouille extérieur avec des mercenaires pour superviser le périmètre.

-Bon les jeunes, je suis Mart Dorfgang. Je suis l'officier responsable de la sécurité extérieur. Vous avez été affecté ici que, et principalement parce que Myrmirdon ne voulait pas que vous fassiez de conneries dans le site! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous considérant que vous n'avez aucune formation militaire. Puisque je ne peux pas vous envoyer dans la jungle sans arme , je vais vous fournir une machette et un bâton électrique.

Il y avait trois paires de ces armes sur une table. Les mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents divisés en groupe de trois avaient chacun un dresseur. Blanche était en équipe avec les pires de tous. Trois latinos qui lui laissaient des regards pervers et des clin d'œil en ne lui parlant que pour lui jeter des répliques racistes, sexistes et dénigrantes : si possible les trois en même temps.

''Après vous petite Blanche Neige'', '' Si la petite madame peut se le permettre''…

Elle allait finir presque 4 heures de marche en vain dans la forêt tropicale, ils reçurent sur leur canal , un appel à l'aide de la part de Candela;

-Blanche…Spark… J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blanche main sur son oreillette.

-Celebi… Des tonnes de Celebi.

Blanche sortit les meilleurs pokémon dans la situation : un Reptincel et un Noctunoir. Elle courut devant les mercenaires qui n'avaient pas compris la hauteur de la menace.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Blanche croisa le regard de Spark et quelques petites flammes qui la suivaient avec son équipe de mercenaires. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Dans une cavité Candela et ses trois gardes, étaient entourés de Celebi qui les menaçaient armés de petites lances taillées dans le bois.

Spark glissa sur le bord de la colline et arriva face à Candela en levant les mains;

-regroupez-vous derrière moi… Ordonna-t-il .

Spark sortit de sa ceinture de pokéball et montra bien haut la pokéball de diamant de Nirvania;

-Nous sommes ici, invités par la Reine de cette forêt… Nous creuser dans les ruines de son temple à son commandement!

Les Celebi reculèrent le coude, tous ensemble pour lancer leur dard mais un éclat de lumière surgit de la pokéball. Un spectre blanc sortit du bouton de la pokéball. D'une forme ronde, il fit un tour autour des humains, faisant fuir les petites pokémons redoutables de son chant. Une voix sans mot de quelques notes qui semblaient leur parler autant que leur faire peur.

Spark tombait, un genou au sol en se tenant la tête d'une main. La pokéball roula devant lui. Candela s'exclama :

-Nirvania est tellement fantastique!

-Elle utilise l'énergie de Spark! S'écria Blanche en roulant presque jusqu'à lui.

-pokémon spectre, m'belle… Quoi s'attendre de pire…

Il perdait la tête, Blanche le voyait bien. L'officier signala l'incident à Myrmidon qui les ordonna de retourner au camp. Pendant ce temps, elles trouveraient d'autres mercenaires pour faire des escapades de surveillance.

De retour sur les lieux, l'Épaisse végétation avait été coupée dévoilant un portique sculpté. Des escaliers commençaient être libérés mais, comme si depuis des siècles personne n'y avaient mis les pieds, le tunnel était remplis de sable, terre et de végétation. Des ouvriers à la pelle mécanique et à l'aspirateur géant allaient travailler pour se rendre au cœur du temple.

Aurèle leur montra le résultat des scans multiples : on y voyait des couloirs souterrains, de multiples petites chambres et d'étages en étages sous terre une immense pièce portée par des poutres.

-On prévoit que l'objectif est là… Dit Aurèle. Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir se rendre… La terre ne devrait pas avoir submergé sur plusieurs étages mais on ne sait pas… Il y a peut-être des fuites d'eau ou des pièges naturels…

-Mais pourquoi on va là de toute façon? Demanda Candela.

-Les indices dans les bas-relief ne sont pas tous déterrés mais tout me porte à croire que c'est un temple dédié à Nirvania. Tu ne sais pas comment ça redéfini plusieurs préconceptions sur la mythologie des pokémons! Ses ossements retrouvés en Thaïlande, et maintenant un temple à son honneur au Chili!

-Mais les premiers hommes avait bien des vaisseaux spatiales? Un allé retour asie- amérique du sud ça devait être des vacances de plaisance? Répliqua Candela.

-Sauf qu'aucun de ses monuments sont d'architecture pré-humaine… Ce sont des vestiges…Dit Aurèle en se retournant vers son écran… C'est merveilleux…

Spark, la tête dans les mains, assis sur une chaise en toile demanda alors;

-Alors c'est quoi le but de tout ceci?

Son aîné le regarda enfin et vit son air abimé, éreinté et sale. Il n'en fit pas de cas. Rien n'allait pouvoir tarir sa joie d'archéologue.


End file.
